Chili, Cress and Cilan: Through My Eyes
by pokeninja6600
Summary: So, my first ever collab with a good friend of mine, Malory79080! Roma, my OC, is sent to Unova from Sinnoh for a boarding school in Castelia City by her older brother Volkner. Amy's a vivacious redhead living with her cousins, Chili, Cress and Cilan. Roma and Cress meet up on a plane and romance ensues. Sommelier, Ikari, Poke, Leafgreen/Oldrival and more!
1. Chapter 1

**Me (pokeninja6600): Hey peoples! It's finally here! My collab with Malory79080!**

**Roma: So why am I here again?**

**Me: I'm gonna torture you with my creativity and romance!**

**Roma: No, not the romance. Anything but the romance. *sarcasm dripping from her voice***

**Me: Just shut up and do the disclaimer.**

**Roma: Whatever you say. Pokeninja6600/malory79080 don't own pokemon. Only me and Amy, who you'llmmpphhh…**

**Me: Quit giving away the story!**

**Roma: Sorry. I won't say anything about thmmmmppphhhh**

**Cress, Chili, Cilan: What's going on?**

**Me: Knock it off! Start the story! HURRY!**

* * *

**Roma's POV**

I was currently sitting at the dinner table in my brother, Volkner's, Gym. I sighed impatiently. I looked at the seat next to me and couldn't help but smile. My Eevee, Eve, was curled up on the seat and was fast asleep.

"ROMA! ROMA, I GOT IT!" Vokner yelled, skidding into the kitchen and creating a dust storm. I shouted and leaped out of the chair right before he collided with it.

"ACK!" he shouted. Then he rubbed his head. "I...got it...OW!"

I grinned and helped him up. "What would you do without me?" I asked. He scowled.

"Well, I guess we'll find out! I enrolled you in a school in Unova." Volkner said.

I looked at him in disbelief. "Unova? UNOVA?! THAT'S LIKE TWO HOURS AWAY BY PLANE! You know how much I hate flying!" I protested.

Volkner sighed. "Well, yes...But this school is in Castelia City and is pretty much world-renown for its academics. I think you'll like it there." he said.

I scoffed. "I don't think so," I muttered under my breath. "But Volkner, I'm the Sinnoh region CHAMP! What if I get a challenger?" I asked.

He considered it for a moment. "Tell ya what," he said finally. "If you get a challenger, I'll have Flint call you, kay?" He looked at me.

I sighed heavily. "Ah, fine. I'll go get ready..." I said, already trudging up to my room, which was on a second floor.

* * *

A few hours later, I was packed and ready. I recalled Eve and put the Poke ball onto my belt. Volkner had insisted I leave my other Eeveelutions in Sinnoh, as travelling would be a shock for them. I had reluctantly agreed but took Eve; we had a bond stronger than steel and she would be traumatized if I left her at home.

I slid the curving banister, feet first, down to the first floor and once it was in sight, I planted my feet on the banister. The reaction: I was chucked off and I made the best of it, my lightning reflexes allowing me to preform a flip before hitting the floor and putting my hand on it, steadying myself and ensuring I wouldn't catapult head over heels.

Indigo and Moonlight (My Espeon and Umbreon, respectively) looked at me.

_"__**Way to go, Roma! That was fantastic!" **_Indigo said. She was a rather hyper one, despite being a psychic type.

_"Very good, Roma. You're getting better. Much, much__ better_." Moonlight said. Moonlight was much calmer and was a good guardian. He was as silent as a shadow, allowing him to sneak up on intruders. That caused Indigo to wake up and that set off a chain reaction of Eeveelutions. Always a joy in the mornings but I felt well protected. Nothing, and I mean NOTHING, got past my team.

Volkner rode on a borrowed Ponyta to get to the airport. I don't trust Ponyta so I rode my Bike there. We made it to the airport and I started getting my doubts. I eyed the plane distrustfully.

"Are you sure I can't just fly Cherry?" I asked, referring to my Leafeon. Volkner looked at me weirdly.

"No. First off, I already have your plane ticket. Second off, Cherry can't fly." he said. I raised an eyebrow. Then I grinned.

"Wanna bet? Cherry can use photosynthesis to lift herself somehow. I'm really not sure how but it's intriguing and it works." I shrugged.

"Still a no, Roma. Oh, time for you to board." Volkner said, pointing at a glowing screen. I sighed heavily.

"Fine...Let's get this over with..." I moaned. Volkner rolled his eyes. I hugged him. Then an announcer lady said to get on the plane. So I did, climbing on behind a blue haired Trainer.

My seat was apparently right next to him so I plopped down, banging my elbow on the edge of the seat in the process. "Arceus!" I whisper-yelled. The blue-haired boy was amused. And had blue eyes. And was hot. I smiled at him.

He smiled back and said, "I'm Cress, the Water type master of the Striation City Gym in Unova. I came to Sinnoh for a break, mostly from my triplet brothers. And you are?" I felt my heart pulsing against my chest. "Oh, I'm Roma. I'm an expert Trainer and a newbie Breeder. It's nice to meet you, Cress." I answered. He kissed my hand and I blushed. His bright blue eyes never left my face.

The flight attendant announced that we were beginning take off and I shivered involuntarily. Cress noticed. "I guess you don't like flying, huh?" he said. I shook my head. "Not unless it's on a Pokemon..." I said through gritted teeth. He took my left hand in his right and said, "Don't worry. I won't let anything bad happen to you." I smiled.

Apparently, I took a nap because I woke up later with my head on Cress' shoulder. He turned his head to look at me and our faces were literally inches apart.

"You're awake. Did you have a good nap?" he asked. I nodded. He made no inclination towards moving so I didn't move my head. Eventually, I went back to sleep. Some time later, I felt a light pressure on my mouth and something soft on my face.

I opened my eyes and saw blue hair. I closed my eyes and kissed back. I felt Cress' body relax and his body turn toward mine. His hand encircled my waist. He leaned away and whispered in my ear, "We're here in Unova, my hometown." I looked towards the window. "Finally." Then I turned to face Cress. "Why'd you kiss me to wake me up (not that it wasn't the most wonderful thing ever)?" I asked teasingly. His face flushed red and he looked at his feet. "Nothing else worked," he lied.

We got off that Arceus-forsaken device once it landed and Cress had the Leader of the Gym, Skyla I believe, fly us to Striation on her Unfeazent. We walked through the door and saw swear words and food flying every which way. I looked at Cress. He sweat-dropped and said quietly "I can't go on vacation for two weeks…." Then louder, "Guys, I'm home!"

The food stopped almost immediately and one last curse was sent across the kitchen before two food-(specifically spaghetti sauce) splattered males walked out and leaned on the balcony railing. They were alike in stature and build but their demeanor, eyes and hair were different. The one on the left had spiky red hair that matched his eyes, stood confidently and eyed me like a prize.

He leaped over the railing and landed on his feet right in front of me. "What's up, gorgeous? Chili's the name, fire's the game. In case you couldn't tell by the hair." he said, guesering to his aforementioned spiky red hair. The one that was on the right had green hair, green eyes and seemed to be a quiet type.

"I'm Cilan. Grass-type specialist and not in to stealing my triplet's girlfriend," he said, glancing mockingly at Chili. Chili punched him.

While they were fighting, a girl came out from the kitchen and deftly leapt over the banister railing. She, too, landed in front of me and looked me up and down before saying, "Hi there! The name's Amy. Fire types are my specialty!" I smiled at her. Cress shook his head good-naturedly.

"Chili and Cilan are, unfortunately, my brothers. We're triplets. Amy's our cousin." Cress said, introducing them. I nodded, taking it all in. Chili and Cilan quit fighting a moment and I took the time to introduce myself.

"My name's Roma. I'm an expert Trainer, newbie Breeder, and Volkner's little sister. I'm here to attend Castelia High," I looked around at them, "Anyone heard of it?" Chili laughed in a way that reminded me of Flint (Elite Four, my bro's best bud, fire master, etc.)

"Of course we've heard of it," Cilan said. Cress sighed and said, "We enrolled there and are attending with Amy. And you, apparently." He added happily.

Something rang and Cilan jumped. Cress, Cilan and Amy sweat-dropped. Cress turned to me. "That," he gestured in the general direction of the sound, "means we have a challenger." He grabbed my hand playfully. "And now, you get to watch me battle! Come on!"

He led me to the stadium. Cress won because of his elemental advantage. He looked at me from the battlefield and raised an eyebrow in a question. I smiled and he walked over to sit by me. His fingers brushed mine and I felt an overwhelming urge to kiss him and run my fingers through his thick hair.

I must have been staring because suddenly I felt Eve scratch me and motion towards Cress. He was looking at his feet, glancing occasionally at me. I moved his head so he looked at me and messed with his hair a little. I tucked the locks he normally has in front of his eye behind his ear and smiled. He smiled back and untucked it, shaking the hair back into place.

Then he ran. And, I admit it, I gave chase! We ran around the Gym, messing up Cilan's hair and Chili's balance. Then they chased us. I was laughing so hard by the end that I could barely breathe. Finally, Cress gave up, lay down on the floor, and said, "Fine. I give. Do whatever you want with my hair." I lay down next to him and laid my head on his chest.

At that point, Cilan and Chili caught up with us and saw us like that. Cress' hands were behind his head and he glanced at his brothers before smirking and moving just a little so he could stroke my hair. Cilan just melted. "Oh! How romantic! Cress finally has a girlfriend!" Chili laughed and said, "It's about time! Seriously man." Cress just smiled and continued stroking my hair.

"Hey Roma?" he asked softly. I moved my head to look at him. "Yeah?" He swallowed and his heartbeat quickened a little. "I was…um wondering if you…uhh….had any arrangements for staying in Unova?" I sat up and shook my head.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could stay with you guys 'cause we're gonna go to the same school (and I love you)?" I asked hopefully, not daring to breathe. He grinned. "Of course! We've been camping out on the floor, just so you know…."

I was able to breathe again and said, "That's fine by me." Suddenly, Amy appeared and cut into our conversion. "If she's gonna be staying with us, Roma's gonna need some new clothes." I opened my mouth to protest but noticed Eve rubbing her head on Amy's leg. That was a sure sign she could be trusted so I shut my mouth and let her drag me to the store.

* * *

**Me (pokeninja6600): Well, there you have it! My first chapter in this new story! I hope you enjoyed it. Oh yeah, the stuff in parenthesis (like this) are her thoughts**

**Roma: Okay. So Amy's taking me shopping. Should I be scared?**

**Me: *shrugs* I don't know. Malory79080 writes the next one.**

**Cress: *appears out of nowhere and flips bangs over eye* Why don't you like my hair this way, Roma? Doesn't it look better this way?**

**Roma: Ahhhh! NO! *chases Cress***

**Me: *sweat-drop* Wow. For two lovebirds, they sure hate each other. Oh well! Check out the next one and REVIEW! See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: Shopping, shopping, shopping!

**Me(pokeninja6600): BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *doubles over with laughter***

**Roma: Oh! Ninja, what happened?! I swear to Arceus by Charizard's flame if it was Chili, oh he's crossed the line this time**

**Me: No! Roma, I'm fine! I was laughing at malory's latest chapter. Now do the disclaimer to calm down.**

**Roma: *rolls eyes* Okay. Pokeninja6600/malory79080 do not own pokemon. Not yet anyways but we plan to by mpphhhhhh.**

**Me: STOP! Okay, start the story now please readers!**

Chapter 2: Shopping, Shopping, Shopping!

Amy's POV

I drag Roma to the mall and she gapes. It's as if she's never been to one so big! Well…she probably hasn't! This is Castelia we're talking about!

The mall looks like three massive apartment blocks put together. It has about two hundred shops in it.

I made a list for what we should get!

"First we shall go get makeup!" I shout excitedly and lots of people look at me weird.

We go to this shop called Beauty, a small little shop that not many people go to. Everyone else goes to BAM: You're Gorgeous which is a really tacky shop. People who notice my style always ask me how I look so pretty and I say, "I can't give away my secrets!" I then wink at them.

"Amy! How's my favourite customer?" The shop owner [Tia] says to me when we walk in.

"You say that to every person who walks in." I say with a smile.

Roma has an amused face on.

"I'm not sure if I like makeup much." Roma protests when I ask her what shade of eye shadow she would like.

"Tough luck. Don't worry though – I'll choose and make you look pretty!" I add at the end.

I choose a nice purple colour for her eye shadow, a baby pink lipstick, green nail polish, a nice blusher and mascara.

I pay for it all and we shout our goodbyes to Tia.

"Clothes next!" I say and Roma looks scared.

We go to this little boutique called Tip Top and I can tell immediately that Roma likes the look of it.

We get her jeans, tops, two denim skirts and a jumper that says, "Life sucks sometimes."

We go shoe shopping next and we get her more trainers and some funky flats.

By the time we've finished shopping we're both hungry and exhausted. We go to eat lunch.

"So I know that you've only just met Cress but do you really really like him?" I ask Roma when we've got our food.

She turns bright red and starts drinking her Coke so quickly that she gets the hiccups. We both fall about laughing and MORE people stare at us. I give her a serious look meaning I want her to answer my question.

"Well, *hiccup* I really do. He's just so *hiccup*cute and when he get's all *hiccup* flustered, his nose wrinkles making him even cuter! His smile makes me *hiccup* giddy and he's really not a bad kisser *hiccup*…" Roma answers with the occasional hiccup.

"Ewwww! Roma, that's gross! I don't wanna know that! There is a line that you've just crossed!" I say.

Roma just laughs and protest saying that it's true. I then make kissy noises and she goes bright red and that's not the blusher.

We end up talking about natural girl stuff. Roma asks me who I like and I end up confessing my love for a guy called Dan. He's the younger brother of the champion of the Johto region, Lance. He's got scruffy red hair and his smile makes me faint with pleasure. He doesn't know I like him though.

We end up talking about Pokemon. Roma and her water types. Me and my fire types. I tell her about how got my first Pokemon [a Cyndaquil named Flame].

She was about to tell me of her first encounter with her first Pokemon when someone taps me on the shoulder.

I turn around to see a tall boy who I recognize as the Rock type specialist called Brock.

When Roma looks at Brock, she starts laughing so much that she knocks her drink over.

"Why are you laughing?" I ask.

"His eyes! His eyes are closed! It's so weird!" She says laughing harder.

"My eyes aren't closed; it's just that I have the sun in them!" Brock says getting annoyed.

"Dude. We're inside. The sun can't go through walls." I say to him.

"It is where I come from!" Brock shouts and he runs off into the videogame store.

We shrug and I say that we better get back.

When we get home, I see Cress writing on his hand. I peek over his shoulder and see it say: Cress+Roma 4 EVER.

Ahhh. Young love…

**Me: AND now you see why I started out the chapter laughing!**

**Roma: That *hiccup* wasn't *hiccup* funny malory!**

**Me: *burst into a fit of laughter* BAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay I gotta go before Roma beats me up! Reveiw, rate and I hope you enjoyed! Thank Malory for writing this chapter! AHHHHH! *screams as Roma chases me into a wall* Bye! **


	3. Chapter 3: I love you

**Me(pokeninja6600): Hey everyone! Thanks for checking out my stuffings! Uhhh...Roma? What's wrong?**

**Roma: *sweat-drops* What did you do?**

**Me: What do you mean? *puts on innocent face***

**Roma: Well, first off, I noticed that this chapter is called "I love you," which makes me slightly nervous, seeing as I'm crushing on Cress. Second, I'm your main character so I know it involves me. And so I ask again. What did you do?**

**Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! You'll see... you may not like it, but you'll see... *laughs psychotically***

**Roma: I'm actually scared. I just hope you weren't mad at Cress when you wrote this... Tell me what you did.**

**Me: Never! ****DISCLAIMER****- I don't own Pokemon. Neither does Malory79080 but we may someday.**

**Roma: Oh Arceus...PLEASE TELL ME!**

**Me: No! Read now!**

* * *

I was standing outside the Gym, waiting for Amy to give the signal. See, Amy had me waiting outside in the blistering heat, just so that she could prepare a dramatic entrance for me.

Suddenly, jerking me from my deep, dark thoughts,"Roma! C'mon in!" Amy shouted in a ridiculously high sing-song voice. Not without an eye-roll, I walked into the Gym, trying to copy the hip-swaying, gliding walk that Amy showed me earlier at the Castilia Mall.

Needless to say, I failed epicly and switched back to my regular jaunty waltz. All movement within the room stopped immediately.

I guess Cress had been trying to erase something like ink off his hand because his index, middle and ring fingers, along with his left palm, was a smeared blue. 'What in the name of Arceus...' I thought, confused.

The triplets were all miraculously in the same the same room, and still alive, I might add. Chili dropped the sparkling silver tray he had been holding with a great crash. Cilan's mouth dropped open. I dared glance at Cress.

The reaction I saw couldn't have been better. His hands had dropped to his sides and hung there loosely. His jaw was slack and open slightly. His hair was hanging ever-so-teasingly over his eye.

I walked over to him and brushed the hair lightly out of his face. I tilted my head slightly to the side and bit my lower lip. Then I nodded.

"There," I said. "That's better."

He smiled and reached for my hair that was currently tied up in a loose ponytail. He took the band out and and my SILVER (**A/N: No,it is NOT gray! I've gotten several comments about that.**)hair flowed down to my mid-lower back. Thank Arceus I was only wearing a black-and-gold outfit Amy bought me at the mall!

Then he imitated what I had done earlier. He nodded.

"There. That's much better," Cress said.

Then Cilan interrupted our moment. **(A/N: Yes, Amy did beat him up for that later. I'm so glad someone told me how to do this so I can annoy you even more!)** He pushed Cress to the side and looked at my outfit and how my makeup was applied. We all waited with bated breath. If Cilan approved, I was good to go to school with this stuff on. If not, I'm doomed.

Finally, after what seemed like an ETERNITY, Cilan nodded, approving my outfit and Amy's fashion sense. Smiling in that goofy Cilan way, he turned to Amy and said, "You did good, cuz. For a Trainer."

She raised an eyebrow. "And what, may I ask, is wrong with that?"

Cilan's eyes widened as he realized his mistake. "I only meant umm... It's not an insult just..." he said as Amy advanced menacingly. I rolled my eyes as Cilan tried to dig his way out of the hole he just got himself into.

Chili laughed, "Someone throw that boy a shovel!" I laughed. Cress just looked confused.

Chili dropped his head and said, "To dig himself out of the hole he just dug by insulting Amy. It was a joke, Cress. No wonder you didn't get it."

I had to admit, that was a little funny. No matter how much I love Cress, he has no sense of humor. He looked at the ground. "I knew that..."

Then Cress walked over to me. He took my hand and said, "C'mon. I never finished showing you the Gym." I smiled and looked at the ground, striving to avoid his eyes.

So he led me around the Gym with me silently noting the places that were good for some alone time (Cilan's room, for instance) and rooms that were hazardous to the health (Chili's room).

I was starting to wonder about Cress' room when he brought me into a completely blue room. It wasn't completely neat and tidy like Cilan's room but it wasn't a duplicate of Area 51 either. It was nice and comfy and was painted an ocean blue...ahhhhh, so relaxing.

Cress took a running start and leapt onto the bed. I did the same and he put his hands behind his head. "So. What's bothering you?" He asked, eyes closed.

I tried my best not to look guilty. "Uhhh... What do ya mean?"

He sighed and turned to look at me. "Roma, you are a horrible, repeat horrible liar. I know somethings bothering you. So what is it. I can help," he said with genuine concern.

I turned to face him and got lost in his eyes. Oh Arceus, I can't even describe them. I love all blues, water being my preferance, but Cress' eyes drive me crazy. They're a certain shade of blue-green that makes my heart go a mile a minute. This is why I hate it when he covers his eye with his hair. His eyes make him even more wonderfully attractive, more extravagant than he already is. I can't get him out of my head, even if I wanted to: I wonder what he feels about me?

"Roma?" I snapped out of my thoughts and saw Cress staring at me. "Thinking deep,dark thoughts, are we now?" he said teasingly. (**A/N: Yes, I realize I already used that word. Couldn't think of anything else.**)

I turned a dark crimson and said, "Maybe. What's it to ya?" Cress looked a little sad for a fleeting moment, then he started to stroke my hair. "Roma, you are so beautiful. You know that?" I shook my head slowly. Prety, yeah. Cute, occasionaly. But never beautiful. That was a word I used sparingly.

"Well, you are." he said softly. Then he did something I expected least in the world. Cress leaned in and kissed me.

I, hardly one to miss this opportunity, kissed back. His slightly shaking hand moved from my hair to my cheek. My heart was racing. I placed my hand on his chest and was surprised to feel his heart racing as fast as mine. He pulled away and started to mess with my hair, a smile playing on his lips.

"You okay now?" he asked. I flushed pink and nodded.

"You're a good kisser, by the way," Cress said off-handedly.

I smiled and punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Cress..."

He looked at me and said seriously, "I'm not kidding. I wouldn't lie to you about that." Then, as an after-thought, "I need to tell you something."

I raised an eyebrow at him, sensing he was nervous. "Anything," I replied.

"I love you."


	4. Chapter 4: Being A Helpful Schemer Girl

**Me: Wow...**

**Roma: *trying and failing to read over my shoulder* Why...won't...you...let...me...seeeeeeeee?!**

**Me: *Holds draft against chest* Because you need to read it like everyone else. Sorry bout that people. You can go ahead and read now. Malory79080 wrote this one. Remember to review!**

* * *

Amy's POV

"Cress? Roma? Where are you?" I call from the kitchen.

I send Chili and Cilan to find them. The boys take so long that I decide to things myself. I open the door of Cress's room and turn red in embarrassment when I see Cress and Roma kissing! They don't notice me and I hear Cress tell Roma that he loves her! I knock on the door slightly, making them see me. They spring apart quickly.

"Um. I made some food and I thought you guys were hungry…" I say a little awkwardly.

Roma nods and practically runs out the room. That just leaves me and Cress. I walk over and sit next to him. I pull him back when he tries to get up.

"You really like her, don't you?" I ask quietly.

Cress starts scratching his head and suddenly his hand is the most important thing in the world to him. I smack him on the arm and give him a frown. Cress sighs.

"I don't like her. I love her." Cress whispers to me.

I smile and wink at him. I have a plan forming! I run out the room and take Chili and Cilan [who were now in the living room with a red Roma] into the kitchen. I tell them my plan about getting Roma and Cress on a date and they immediately agree. We get to work. I go into my room and phone up my friend Dawn [she's the best with these sorts of things!].

"Hello?" Dawn answers in her happy voice.

"It's Amy. Cress likes this girl who is living with us! She really likes him and she's starting Castelia High but I want them to go on a date before school starts in two days! I need your help with the planning but you can't tell Cress! Or Roma [even though you don't know her]. Chili and Cilan are happy to help, too." I gush out.

The phone is silent for a minute until I hear a high pitch scream! Dawn keeps saying that she's so happy for the lovebirds. I am too.

"So where should they go for their date?" I asked clearly stumped.

"Ummm. Well, we need somewhere on short notice. School's not long away." Dawn replied.

I frown and start playing with my red fiery hair.

"I got it! How about they go to Pinocchio's? You know the new Italian restaurant? My Mum has been there and she loves it! It's not expensive so they could go there! I'll make reservations!" Dawn exclaims with a squeal and before I can reply, she hangs up.

I sigh with a faint smile toying on my lips. I jump off my bed and find Roma sitting on the couch. I sit next to her.

"Roma, do you like Italian food?" I ask and try to keep my voice casual.

"Yes! I love spaghetti and pizza!" Roma replies.

I watch her face to see if she's lying and see her face in a dreaming way. I think she's dreaming about pizza. I sweat drop and go look for Cress. Cress is in the kitchen so I'm grateful that Roma can't hear us.

"Cress, do you like Italian food?" I ask again.

"Yep! Good food." Cress replies and flicks some hair out of his face.

I nod and run off into my room and sit on my bed. My phone beeps and I look to see a text from Dawn:

Made reservations. It's today at seven pm. Hope they have a gr8 time! You somehow have to get them there on time! Good luck!  
Dawn xxxx

I smile and run into the dining room where Cilan is revising for a Science test which he hasn't got yet and Chili is laughing at the fact that Cilan is revising for a Science test he hasn't got yet. I tell them what to do and they agree happily. I nod and go into the living room.

"Roma, I forgot to tell you but the day before the last of the holidays, Cress, Cilan, Chili and I go out to eat. Since you'll be staying with us, you are invited too!" I say and notice that every time I say Cress, she blushes.

"Thanks. I'll totally come!" Roma answers.

"Also, we go to a classy restaurant so we dress up nice." I add and pull Roma into my room.

I find my wardrobe and open it and start to rummage through my clothes to find a dress for Roma to wear. I finally find it and hold it out for Roma to see. It's a plain red silk mini dress. I find my gold stilettos and hold out them as well. Roma looks a bit scared and comments about how it's not her style. I shake my head and order her to change. She walks off to the bathroom.

I check my watch and see that it's 06:00pm. I panic a bit and relieved when I see Roma looking stunning in her outfit. Cress will be happy! I sit her down at my dressing table and use the makeup I bought for her. In the end, she looks like the most beautiful girl I know [after me of course!]. I get a long purple dress and tell her to wear it. I don't want Cress to see her just yet!

When we get out of my room, I see my three cousins in black suits and I smile. I run back to my room because I forgot to change. I wear a plain hot pink silk mini dress and red flats. I run back out of my room and meet the others just in front of the door. We all go out and [since Pinocchio's is just down the road] get there in record time.

"Welcome! Have you got any dinner reservations?" The waiter asks.

"Yes! Table for two." I answer and notice Cress and Roma's puzzled faces. The waiter leads us there and leaves.

"What's the deal?" Roma asks, looking a little angry.

"Oh? Didn't we tell you? This is the date we arranged for you!" Chili exclaims and grabs Cilan and my hand.

Before the lovebirds can reply, we run off.


	5. Chapter 5: On A Date?

**Me: *shouts from inside bulletproof and Roma-proof glass box* And now you know why I wouldn't let you read the rough draft.**

**Roma: *on a rampage, destroying most my stuff* Seriously, though! What the Arceus, Amy!? And you! *points at me* You'll have to come out eventually!**

**Me: But by then you'll be too happy to beat me up!**

**Roma: Never!**

**Cress: *knocks on door* Hey Roma? You okay?**

**Roma: *turns a shade of red you only see in anime* Yeah, I'm fine. *turns to me* This isn't over.**

**Me: I don't own Pokemon and neither does Malory. Please review so Roma can read them and calm down so I can get out of this box. Thanks!**

* * *

**Roma's POV (Duh)**

I was seething. Not that I wasn't absolutely overjoyed beyond all reason. But I was seething.

"Amy..." We growled simultaneously.

"Well, she set this up for us, may as well enjoy it," Cress said, taking my hand. I looked at him and saw that playful sparkle in his eye.

I shrugged and let him lead me in. I noticed a few people turned in our direction. That made me a little uncomfortable but Cress just waved.

We sat down and I looked at the menu. "Holy Arceus... That's a lot of food," I commented. Cress nodded. "Yeah. This is a fairly new place. I can't imagine what it cost to get us in here... I'm still gonna kill her for this."

I reached out and touched his hand. "Thinking deep, dark thoughts, are we?" I teased. He smiled. "Yeah, kinda." I frowned.

"Cress. Your hair, it's," I brushed it away from his eye. "There. It's all better now," I said with a sigh. I put my hand on the table and he placed his hand on top of mine.

"You are the only person I have ever allowed to touch my hair. You know that?" If anyone else had said that to me I would have been offended. But the way he said it was so endearing. "Seriously?" I asked in disbelief.

Hey, don't judge. I'm still in shock from his confession. So don't judge me.

"Yep. Other than myself, you are the only person," Cress said, toying with his hair. "I wasn't kidding, you know." he said quietly. I furrowed my brow, confused.

"About the um..." he trailed off, seeing a woman approach us. "Cress?" she said almost like a question. "Is that you, sugar pie?"

I turned around to see a heavier woman with very pretty dark hair. "Madame Lenora! How...unexpected to see you here!" Cress said with a smile that seemed a little forced.

"Cress! It is you! I never thought I'd see you at a place like this!" The woman gestured at the restaurant. She then noticed me. "Oh, and on a date too! Who is she?"

Cress turned red. "Ms. Lenora, this is Roma. Roma, this is Madame Lenora from Nacerne City. She is Unova's second Gym Leader and specializes in Normal types." I smiled at Ms. Lenora and was shaking her hand when I heard a click.

"_Eeeeeevvvvvvvveeeee!_" cried my Eevee. "Ack! Eevee, how did you get out?" I said, hoping no one noticed. I grabbed for her and of course, she slipped gracefully away from me to weave around Lenora's ankles.

I sighed. Then, attempting to grab her again, my Eevee slid about two feet from me. Into a waiter. Yep. Sometimes, my Eevee is a complete idiot.

"Eevee get back here!" I cried. 'You are ruining my date!' I thought. 'Wait. Is it a date if its set up? I don't know but I'm loving it so far anyways,' I saw Eevee out of the corner of my eye and lunged out of the seat to catch her. And, of course, I missed. Ending up on the floor. In a dress and stilettos. Yikes.

At this point, I realized that I could have just called her back but too late! The waiter had apparently complained about a dog in the restaurant and the manager had been speaking with Cress. "C'mon Roma. They don't let Pokemon out in here," he helped me up and turned to Lenora.

"It has been good seeing you Madame. But we must leave now," He took my hand and we walked out the door, Eevee trailing at my heels.

Oh, the irony. When we got outside onto the little porch thing, it was raining. If you recall, the dress Amy lent me is silk. "Amy will kill me if I get this dress wet!" I said.

Eve (my Eevee) whimpered her apologizes. I knelt down and stroked her wiry brown fur. "It's okay, baby. It's okay," I murmured to her. "It wasn't your fault. You were just excited to see a Normal fan. It's not your fault."

I glanced up and saw Cress staring at me, almost studying me. I turned the color of a Flareon's fur. "W..W..What?" I stuttered. He smiled. "Eve seems to understand you," he said, almost reverently.

"Of course. Pokemon are very intelligent. The closer the Trainer-Pokemon bond, the more connected you are. Eve's my very best friend. She was there for me through _difficult_ times." I said.

Cress helped me up and draped his jacket around my shoulders. "There. Now Amy won't have to murder you. I don't think she would have anyways though. I have never been so happy as these few days with you and our happiness is important to her," he said softly.

I whistled for Eve to stop exploring a trash bag that moves. "C'mon Eve. We gotta go," I said, calling her back. Eve yipped with pleasure as she was returned to her poke ball. I minimized the pokeball and put it into Amy's little pursey thing. I took Cress' hand. I noticed a smile played around the corner of his mouth when I did that. I squeezed his hand lightly.

We walked leisurely back to the Gym, reluctant to end our night. About halfway there, Cress spoke up. "I wasn't kidding. About earlier. And being in love with you," he said, his voice quiet once more. I smiled just the smallest bit. "I know. Cress?" He glanced at me. "Hm?"

"I love you too," I said, resting my head on his shoulder. I looked at him to see glee dancing in his eyes. "Really?!" he asked with just the slightest hint of disbelief. I took both his hands and looked into his blue eyes. "Absolutely."

"AWWWWWWWW!" I heard from behind me. I whirled around to see Cilan, Chili, and Amy standing in the door way of the Gym! "AMY!" I screamed, war-like fury making my voice high-pitched. Amy sweat-dropped. "Oops! I gotta run!" she said, dashing off for Accumula Town.

I kissed Cress on the cheek and said, "Thanks for the date, sweetheart. I've got to go murder your cousin now." Then I ran to get her. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Cress touching the place on his cheek where I kissed him.

I chased Amy all the way to Accumula. Then I tackled her in a hug. "Thank you thank you thank you!" I said. She hugged me back. "You're so very welcome." she replied.

* * *

**Me: Thanks for reading! I'm still in this box while Roma has some fluffy time with some people so review cause I'm kinda hungry.**

**Roma:*walks in the door* You were right. I'm pretty happy! But review anyways. Any flames and I'll sick a pack of Jolteon on you!**


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting the Girlies!

**Me(pokeninja6600): Heyo all! Thank you to all who reveiwed! I'm out of my box so not hungry anymore. Roma, your turn now.**

**Roma: Hi everybody! Seriously, I didn't need the reviews to calm down...but thanks anyways!**

**Me: Yeah, she literally ****_floated_**** into my studio and hasn't interrupted any of my PM"s lately. Thank you so much Cress!**

**Roma: *blushes* I've gotta go...**

**Me: Okay. DISCLAIMER-If you think I own pokemon by this point, you fail at life. Kay kay, you can read now.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Meeting the Girlies

Amy's POV

The day after Roma's date with Cress (the last day of the holidays!), I decided that Roma should meet some of my friends so she could get to know more people. I also asked Chili, Cress and Cilan to bring over their friends, too.

When I told Roma about what was happening, she squealed and kept saying that her popularity is going UP! I sweat dropped and called the girls.

The girls who are coming are: Dawn (the girl who loves shopping and love and more crap), Leaf (the quiet, smart sensitive girl), Misty (the sporty tomboy), Iris (the girl who has a MAJOR crush on Cilan but he doesn't knows she exists), Burgundy (the girl who thinks that Cilan is her rival but kinda likes him, too), May (the airy girl with disturbing eating habits even though she's really thin), Caitlin (the beautiful girl who sleeps a lot, a daydreamer and currently Chili's girlfriend) and Zoey (the sensible girl out of the group and is also very laid back).

The boys that will be coming are: Paul (the stupid grunting grumpy boy who shows no emotion), Drew (the pretty boy with GREEN hair, an annoying smirk and perfect fan girls), Gary (the perverted dude who dates a different girl every ten minutes even though he's had his eye on Leaf for a while now), Ash (the dense one with bad eating habits), Kenny (the childhood friend of Dawn, calls her Dee Dee and is also very sensible) and Dan (the most cutest, hottest, loveable, sexiest boy on EARTH).

Not to mention Roma, Cress, Chili, Cilan and I. This is going to be good. I'd already got the confirmed text so the girls were coming and the boys do this every year so it was like a tradition to them.

The first person to arrive was Leaf. She was wearing a leaf green tank top, a blue mini skirt and black pumps.

"Leaf – it's so good to see you!" I squeal and hug her.

"It's been too long. Anyway, I take it you're Roma," Leaf says looking at Roma, "I can't wait to get to know you and I hope we'll be good friends."

"The feeling is mutual." Roma replied, nodding.

I invited Leaf into the living room and told her to sit down. I heard the doorbell ringing again so I ran to go get it. It was Gary. I huffed immediately.

"Hello there, cutie! You're looking hot today." Gary said and started ruffling his chestnut coloured spikes.

"Shut up you idiotic pervert." I replied.

I let him in and guided him to the living the room (which I decided to name the social room) and made him say hi to Roma.

"Hi, pleased to make your acquaintance." Gary said and bowed down to Roma. She hit him on the head in reply after she saw Leaf and mine faces.

He stood up and sat next to Leaf, who wriggled away immediately. The doorbell kept ringing so I ran. Paul arrived next with a grunt and no hi to Roma at all.

Then came Dawn, with her smile and clothes that made me jealous.

After her came May, she was eating a cereal bar and adjusting her red bandanna. Then Drew (with a flip of his hair and a polite hello), Misty (a loud greeting), Ash (who was stuffing his face with a packet of chips), Zoey, Kenny, Caitlin, Burgundy and Iris (who was fashionably late) and Dan (!).

Everyone was ushered into the social room.

"To avoid arguments that I know will happen, boys go into the dining room and girl stay in here." I order the group of people. Everyone reluctantly agrees and the population of the social room, halved.

"I've got a great idea! Why don't we show Roma some of our Pokemon?!" Dawn said with a squeal.

Everyone nods.

"Me first!" I said. I bring out my trusty fire type Pokemon. I take out Torchic, Cyndaquil (Flame), Charmander, Chimchar and Tepig. Have I mentioned that I LOVE fire types?

Leaf brings out her Pokemon next. Venusaur, Beautifly and a Beedrill, all strong Pokemon, being fully evolved.

Misty takes out her Psyduck, Starmie and Corsola.

Dawn takes out her Piplup, Ambipom, Swinub and Pachirisu. Zoey takes out her Kirlia and Leafeon.

Iris brings out her Axew, Excadrill and Emolga.

Burgundy takes out her Dewott, Sawsbuck and Stoutland.

May takes out her Blaziken, Glaceon Delcatty and Squirtle.

Caitlin brings out her Reniclus, Gothitelle, Musharna, Sigilyph, Bronzong and Metagross. She's the strongest out of all of us because she's one of the elite four alongside Grimsley, Marshal and Shauntal.

I'm so glad that our living room is big because the room is full of Pokemon all shapes and sizes. Dawn immediately freaks out because she suffers from claustrophobia and can't take how squished she is.

When we see the state she is in, we return all our Pokemon quickly. Roma looks satisfied with all the Pokemon she has just seen. She was obviously pleased with what she saw.

"Do the boys have cool Pokemon, too?" Roma asks, her eyes sparkling.

"Dan has a Charizard, Daragonite and a Riolu. He inherited the dragon Pokemon from his cousin: Lance." I answer quickly.

"Paul has a Torterra, Honchkrow, Electrivire, Gastridon and a Drapion." Dawn adds.

"As far as we know, Ash has a whole smack load of Pokemon but all he cares about is his Pikachu." Misty grumbles and I can't help thinking that there is more than she's telling us.

"Gary has so many Pokemon but doesn't brag. I mean, his Grandad is Professor Oak so he probably inherits Pokemon from him. That doesn't stop him from bragging." Leaf adds.

I was quite surprised at Leaf. She'd been best friends with Gary ever since they were little kids. Five years ago though, Gary did something unforgivable that Leaf still, at fifteen, hates him for. Weirdly, he doesn't even remember her from back then or he wouldn't be constantly flirting with her. I think she really changed her look.

"Kenny has an Empoleon which is super strong. Oh, and a Floatzel!" Zoey says. That surprises us. She doesn't usually get excited about these things.

"Drew has a Roselia, Masquerain, Flygon, Absol and Butterfree." May gushed out.

"That's weird; I didn't know you knew so much about Drew or 'Grasshead' as you call him." Caitlin teased.

May blushed bright red and started talking about how lemons are very sour. That was changing the subject AND of course we know that lemons are sour!

"Chili has a Pansear." Caitlin mumbled changing the subject even though SHE brought it up.

"Cilan has a Pa-" Iris starts to say.

"Pansage. Cilan has a Pansage." Burgundy finishes.

Iris looks slightly peeved. Burgundy and Iris are kinda like rivals when it comes to Cilan.

They both like Cilan but as far as I know, he only ever talks about Burgundy. Iris has noticed that and does everything to make him like her. This also includes bad mouthing Burgundy.

I think Burgundy and Cilan should be together. They're so alike in ways they'll never understand! Iris frowns at Burgundy who replies with a smile.

Us girls are together for about five hours and don't notice the time until sensible old Zoey checks her watch. Iris comments that she is a party pooper and Zoey cringes. She hates being called that. Especially by her friends. Zoey (because she won't let anyone dampen her spirits) shrugs it off.

"I've got to head off. My mom says that I'm supposed to babysit Ollie." Zoey says.

Just so you know Ollie is her younger brother. He's a pain in a butt but a cutie pie.

When Zoey said that, it put everyone into motion. Everyone was saying about how they needed to go so Roma and I reluctantly let them go. The boys also went around the same time.

Next thing I knew, Dan and I were the only people in the social room (Roma, Cress, Chili and Cilan were playing a board game).

"Lance is picking me up so I'll be here a bit longer that the others." Dan explains to me. I nod dumbly.

I've got to say, I may seem confident but talking to Dan makes me so nervous that I act like an idiot.

"Are you sure you don't want to hang with the others?" I ask.

"No. I'd rather hang with you." He replies.

I'm happy and scared. Roma, if you can hear me, HELP ME!

* * *

**Me: That was well written originally but I changed it just a bit. Please don't get mad at me Malory!**

**Roma: *pats my back* It's okay...it's okay. *looks at people* So, that was it for this chapter. Thank Malory by reviewing! *turns back to me and continues soothing* It's okay, she won't get mad...**

**Me: *sniffles* Thanks Roma. Remember to review and tell Malory how much you loved this chapter. Constructive critisim is accepted but any flames and *turns to Roma***

**Roma:Any flames and I'll sic a pack of Jolteon on you!**


	7. Chapter 7: First Day of School! pt 1

**Me: Hey everyone! Here, finally by popular (and vulgar) demand, Chapter 7.**

**Roma: What are you, a game show hostess?**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Of course not, silly! But this is a special chapter. Wanna know why?**

**Roma: *toneless* Why's that?**

**Me: Read to find out! BAHAHAHAHAHA! Tell you guys what. When I own pokemon, I'll tell you so that I don't have to post this every time. Aiight! Read, rate, and REVEIW!**

* * *

**Roma's POV**

BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEE... "Shut UP!" I shout as I hit the off button on Amy's alarm clock. I pull the covers over my head and think, "This is the last time I"m gonna sleep in this bed until Thanksgiving. Wow,"

Then the covers are yanked off. "C'mon Roma! Today is the first day of school and there is no time for your laziness if we're gonna get you ready in time!"

I cursed and got up. I felt something wiry rub against my hand. "Oh Eevee..." I muttered. Then Amy took my hand and yanked me into the bathroom.

Some ten or twenty minutes later, Amy was done with my clothes. My red Breeder bandanna (which I insisted upon), my hair in a braid going down my back (do I ever have it down?), an awesome blue-green-purple tye-dye shirt that I brought from Sinnoh, and some jean shorts that were cut off at the knee.

"Now for the makeup!" Amy declared. I rolled my eyes. Amy swore that she would only force me to wear makeup for special occasions. "I hardly believe that the first day of a new school is considered a special occasion," I said tonelessly.

Amy looked like she was about to protest then there came a call from the kitchen. "AMY! ROMA! If you want breakfast, you'd better get in here!" Chili called. "Fine! we'll be right there!" Amy shouted back. Grabbing my hand, Amy led me to the kitchen.

**Cress' POV****  
**

I heard the girls coming a few moments before they got into the kitchen. "AMY! I AM NOT  A TUG TOY!" I heard my poor Roma shout. '_My Roma...I like the sound of that..._' I mused silently.

Cilan was in the kitchen with me, helping prepare the last meal we were to cook until Thanksgiving. "3...2...1...Bingo," Cilan muttered. Right on cue, "Hey Cress, Cilan! What's cooking?" Amy said.

"Breakfast," Cilan answered. "Ha ha ha. Yeah, make fun of Amy because she's not as smart as you guys. Hilarious, guys. Very mature," Amy said. "I thought it was kind of funny," I said without turning to face her. Once I did, though, I saw Roma covering her mouth with her hand, trying to stifle a laugh.

Once we were completely done getting ready, Chili and Roma (along with her Eevee) took off racing to school with Amy trailing a little behind. Cilan stayed behind with me and he started talking. I closed my eyes and put my hands behind my head.

Tilting my head slightly towards the sun, I allowed the warmth of the sun, the sound of Cilan talking (more than likely about Burgundy, seeing as his voice got a musical lilt to it) and the smells of the landscape to flood my senses and envelope me in, "Cress?! Are you even listening to me?!" Cilan said.

Reluctantly, I opened my eyes and shook my head. "Not in the slightest. My sincerest apologies, brother," I said. He growled in his throat. "If you're going to be Roma's boyfriend, you're going to have to learn to listen better," Cilan said.

Roma's boyfriend? Boy, I _love_ the sound of _that_! *sigh* I pondered that for the rest of the way there (about two minutes). As the stairs came into view, Roma looked up and saw me. I grinned at the sight of her.

She got up and ran towards me. She reached me and I lifted her up and spun her around. "Cress! I won! I won, I won, I won! Chili and I raced to the school and I won! Proud of me?" she said joyously. I nodded. "Of course. Although, I knew you were going to beat him," I replied.

She blushed. "Oh, you," she said, punching me lightly on the shoulder. I grinned. "We'd better get to our new dorms, hm?" Cilan said. Amy punched him. "CAN'T YOU SEE THAT THEY ARE TRYING TO HAVE A MOMENT, YOU NUMSKULL!?" she shouted.

We blushed and Roma recovered faster than I did. "Ooh, is that Dan?" she said, pointing at a complete stranger. "Ooh! Where?!" Amy said, turning around. Roma kissed me and dashed off. "Love ya, Cress!" she shouted, running away from a furious Amy who realized there was no Dan anywhere near.

I smiled and touched my mouth. Then I started walking towards where the boy's dorms were. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Whirling around, I saw the person I least expected (or wanted) to see. Gary Oak.

"Hey, Cress! What's up, homie dog?" Gary said, putting his arm over my shoulder as we continued walking to the dorms. "Nothing. Why do you ask?" I said, examining the names on the door of my dorm.

"Well, I was gonna ask when you were gonna tell me you were dating someone."

I turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "What in the name of Reshiram are you talking about?"

He snorted. "Hmm...silver hair, blue-green eyes, very, very pretty..." I clenched my hands. "Does the name Roma ring a bell?" Oak teased.

"When did you find out?" I asked miserably. "Oh, the night we were over to the Gym. Dude, you had _stars_ in your eyes when you looked at her. And your voice got softer when you talked about her,"

"Kind of like you and Leaf," I said quietly. He took a step back, startled. "Well, you know, that's completely," Gary started. "The very same thing." I finished. Then I took a look at the dorm list one more time. All the guys were in one dorm. Granted, a big one but still. I hope no one dies.

* * *

**Me: Aiight! That's it so reveiw, review, review!**

**Roma: That's right! Arceus, I sound like Meowth...**

**Meowth: Why is dat a bad ting!?**

**Me: You're in a different story! OUT!**

**Roma: *takes over for Pokeninja6600 while she boots out Meowth* Okay everyone! So, review and yep. Mal rights the next chapter so review!**


	8. Chapter 8: First Day of School! pt 2

**Me (pokeninja6600): Heyo all! How's ya been? I finally got my laptop back from Roma...*shoots Roma a dirty look***

**Roma: *blushes* Well, see...it's all Chili's fault!**

**Me: *face-palm* Oh, okay. Whatever. I've had laryngitis this past week so it's really sucked. This is the highlight of my week.**

**Roma: Hahaha! Yeah, she hasn't yelled at me most of this week so far so *crosses fingers* let's hope it stays that way. We still, unfortunatly, don't own Pokemon. Other than myself,Amy and Eevee's person (or is it Pokemon)ality.**

**Me: *coughs* Okay, have fun with this most awesome chapter written by Malory79080!**

* * *

Chapter 8: First Day of School Part 2

Amy's POV

It is so awesome! Coming back to school is great! I get to see at all my friends and a new dorm (not to mention staring at Dan all the time)! I know that Cilan is itching to check if the school food is better than his cooking.

I check the dorm plans to see I'm sharing with…the gals! We've all got bunk beds so I'm gonna make sure I get the bottom one. I walk to my dorm with my suitcase in one hand and open my door (with my new key!) to see the others already sitting down and unpacking.

The room was really big and had a huge bathroom (for when going down the hallway isn't quick enough!) and a mini kitchen. Not as nice or good as the school kitchens. Just a place to store food I guess. There's also a cupboard that's already been filled up. Three massive wardrobes are at the side of the room and we have a balcony since we're up on the fifth floor!

I see that there is one bed left and thankfully it's a bottom bunk. I drop my suitcases on the floor and sit on the nearby couch (near the plasma screen TV, oh, did I not tell you about that?!).

"Being a year older gives us privileges." I mutter when I see how nice the room is.

The other girls finish unpacking and join me.

"So what are your timetables? Since school starts in an hour, I was wondering if I could tough it out. School…sucks." Leaf asked us.

"Leaf, I know you're bluffing! You absolutely love school!" Iris argues.

"She can bluff if she wants to." Burgundy defends, giving Iris a dirty look.

"Guys," I warn, "I've got History, then English, then break, then Science, then lunch and last of all…Maths."

We all start to tell each other our timetables and fortunately, at least one of them is in every class I have.

The school bell suddenly rings and we all get into motion. We collect our bags and run down the stairs. I've got History with Dawn so we sit next to each other. Brock is also in this class, too. The teacher is Erika (a Gym leader in the Kanto region) and she's really calm. History is okay and since it's the first day, we didn't get any homework.

English is also okay. We have Miss Sabrina and I'm in the same class as Leaf. I look like I have no brain next to Leaf so I got a tad irritated when she answered all the questions correctly and asked Miss Sabrina to give her homework. Seriously, she wanted some even though we didn't need it. Miss Sabrina agreed and gave her a worksheet. Unfortunately for Leaf, it was so easy that she finished it on the way to her next class.

Break was a time to spy on Dan, hang out with Roma and SPY ON DAN! I'm a bit obsessed, aren't I?

"Amy? What are you doing?" Dan asks when I accidentally fall out of my spying spot. I was hiding behind a bush.

"Well…I was…bird watching! I'm looking for a robin. Seen one?" I stutter.

"Nope, sorry, haven't seen one. Say…Amy would you like to be my Science partner in next lesson? I don't really want to listen to Ash talking about his prized Pikachu..." Dan asks me.

"I'd love to! We'll be a great team!" I exclaim after zoning out for about a minute. I was daydreaming that this partner thing could spurt up a relationship. Probably not going to happen, though. Not yet anyway.

"Cool. Catch you later." Dan says and walks off. I sigh dreamily until someone taps me on the shoulder. It's Misty.

"Hey, would you like to be my Science partner?" She asks and I suddenly feel terrible for not thinking about her.

"Umm…well I actually told Dan I'd be his. Pleasedon'tgetangryatme!" I whisper, scared.

"Oh." Misty says a bit disappointed.

"Maybe you could be with Ash instead?" I suggest.

Misty starts to blush madly and nods. She practically runs off when we see Ash wave at her. I think Misty like Ash! Oh duh! Of course she does. I shrug and sit down on the grass. I see a shadow behind me and I gasp.

It's him…

* * *

**Me: Oh My Arceus! Who's the mysterious "him"? I seriously don't know...**

**Roma: *comes strutting into my Study, followed by two moping triplets(Cilan and Chili)* Hahaha! Thanks so much for introducing me to that!**

**Me: To what?**

**Roma: MW3. I beat both of these in a tag team with Cress. BAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Me: Roma! That's still my line!**

**Roma: *shrugs* Meh. It matters not to me, humanoid writer feind.**

**Me: You know what, just for that the next chapter (that I write) is gonna be about your English class.**

**Roma: *gets random weapon* Hahaha okay. Just be careful in your treading, Ninja!**

**Me: *gulps* Hahaha okay then! Review everyone, mostly so Roma doesn't kill me...**


	9. Chapter 9: English Class and A Party?

**Me (pokeninja6600): Hi everyone! It's pokeninja here! I'm bringing you the next chapter in my collab! GET EXCITED!**

**Roma: Hi everyone! *waves at crowd***

**Me: Roma's happy cause she beat Chili at a video game...anyways, short author's note so you can go ahead and read now!**

**Roma: Remember to review!**

* * *

**Roma's POV**

I was sitting with Amy in a tree. She was holding binoculars to her eyes and was spying on Dan. I was venting my anger to her. Or, at least in her general direction. I'm not sure she was listening but I kept talking anyways.

"Amy, what am I going to do? I have English next and it's my worst subject because of my," I lowered my voice to a whisper, "dyslexia. What am I going to do?!" I asked, shaking her by the shoulders.

"AAAAHHH! Roma, calm down! I'm sure you'll be fine. And besides, it's not like you have class with Cress or anything too overly embarrassing..." she said tiredly.

"You're completely right. Nothing bad is going to happen because I get _one _little bad grade." I assured myself. "Thanks Ames! you're the best!" I said, hugging her. I dropped out of the tree and bumped into a guy on accident.

"Oh, sorry!" I said.

He smiled. "No, it's okay. That's what I get for standing under a tree. I'm John," said the boy.

"Cool. So, I'll see ya round!" I said before dashing off. "Oh, the name's Roma, by the way." I called behind me.

I was running to the dorm and got there with some (okay, a lot!) of spare time. I set my stuff down on the floor by my favorite relaxing chair and glanced down. I saw a piece of paper laying on the floor. Curiosity got the best of me and I picked it up. I t was a schedule!

It had a sticky note attached. It read (with diffuculty): _Hey, this is my school schedule. Check it out and send me yours. Forever yours, Cress._

"Arceus, he's soo sweet!" I said. I rummaged through my backpack and found my schedule. I compared them and found that A) he's on break now too and B) we have my two _worst _subjects, Math and English, together! Noooooo!

I swore and rummaged through my bag again, this time for a pen. I found one and wrote on the sticky note: _hey, my schedule. I believe we have English and Math together, Yours, Roma. _

I was looking around for something, some sort of secret passageway or something. Because I know he didn't just walk in here and put it on the floor then walk out. He's got a flair for the dramatic.

Finally, I lifted the poster and, lo and behold, there was a hole in the wall behind it! I placed the note there and lowered the poster.

* * *

I heard Cress' shout of joy from my room. Then I collected my things and put Amy's bookmark back in the book. See, I'm dyslexic but I love to read. Strange, huh?

Anyways, I was walking out the door and met up with Cress, who smirked and handed me my schedule and the coordinator, Drew, who flipped his hair and greeted me.

We were walking to class and suddenly my vision went dark! Someone whispered, "Heya hottie!" I punched (hard!) in that direction, among others. Then I stepped back a few feet to admire my work.

Oak was bent over and somewhere on his face, most likely his nose, was bleeding.

"And _that _is why you never, ever prohibit my eyesight!" I said, stalking off to class.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry, I didn't want to incorporate Roma's entire English or Math class so this is afterward. Lazy writing it may be, but you try writing something like this in a Saturday night! When I'm probably supposed to be doing homework instead...**

* * *

**Cress' POV**

As it turns out, Roma really is dyslexic. Amy had told me she was but I thought she was trying to mess with me. Oh, my poor Roma! I can't imagine what it's like, having to look at each letter and decide what it was before saying it. How sad...ooh, maybe she needs a tutor!

Anyway, after elective classes and dinner (which wasn't near as good as our cooking, Cilan boldly stated during his little "evaluation time), I caught up with Oak. He acknowledged me and said, "Hey, Cress. How's it going?"

"Fine," I responded, lost in thought. Oak waved his hand in front of my face and I snapped out of it. "Cress!" he shouted.

"AAH! What, Oak!?" I asked, holding my ears.

"Oh good. You were, umm, daydreaming. Roma?" he said. That reminded me...

"Of course. Speaking of, what in the name of the Legendary Dragons were you doing?!" I asked, aggravated.

He sweat dropped and absentmindedly touched his nose. "Mew, your girlfriend's tough... And I was trying to help." he answered.

I grabbed his shirt collar. "Look. Roma's off limits. O-F-F L-I-M-I-T-S. Got it, playboy?" I growled. Then I let go and headed towards the dorms.

Upon entering, I heard Cilan playing Frank Sinatra and Chili yelling at him to, and I quote, "Turn that crap off and play some Dubstep!" **(A/N: That was for you, Poke-Lover-88!)** I smiled and looked for the other boys. Drew was attempting to sleep on the top bunk while Paul was meditating on the bottom one.

The new kid (I think his name was John or something, I really don't know but he's one of Amy's exes and is out to get Dan) was nowhere to be seen, maybe training with Ash.

Dan hopped down from his bunk and landed in front of me. I backed up a step and he grinned.

"Did you hear?" he asked enthusiastically. "The girls are having a party!"

* * *

**Roma's POV**

"A party?" I asked.

"Yep! A First-Day-of-School Party!" Dawn squealed happily.

I snorted. "Eve, how did this girl come from Sinnoh?" I asked Eve, who shrugged. Well, as much as a Gold Eevee can shrug...

Dawn huffed at me and Burgundy said, "I like the idea!"

I snorted again. "Only because you get to see Cilan." I commented. She turned red.

Leaf grinned devilishly. I looked at her.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing...just that the Straition boys must be captivating." she said. "Chili has Dreamer Girl (Caitlin), Cilan has Iris and Burgundy and Cress has Roma head-over-heels!"

I rolled my eyes, even though I know it's true. Leaf grinned and said, "Okay! The boys are officially invited to the party!"

* * *

**Me: Alright that's it! Sorry for the extra long chapter. Malory writes the next one so review!**

**Roma: Yep! IT'S** **PARTY TIME!**


	10. Chapter 10: Avoiding Him at a PAR-TAY!

**Me: Hahaha! This is awesome! *looks at people* Oh. Hi! So, Roma's not gonna be on this Author's Forenote. She's to busy having a PAR-TAY!**

**So, this was written by Malory79080, has a little bit of Amy's backstory in it, and an encounter with the ex. Oh, dear. Also, I will have a new story out soon, be sure to check it out! It'll be about how Roma met Volkner and Eve. Or, more, Eve then Volkner. Eve is a Gold Eevee, in case you were wondering. So, that's it. Read, rate, and REVIEW to these girls who don't own pokemon!**

* * *

**Amy's POV******

I sigh and sit down on the couch. I'd encountered John earlier today. He tried to bring me to his dorm that creep. I saw him talking to Roma before he came to me and he looked so sweet! And the minute he looked at me, he put his 'seductive' look on and tried to persuade me to get back together to him.

I'd said no but he just won't listen! He wasn't the guy I thought he was. And every time I see him, that memory keeps coming back.

Flashback

I walked into the park to meet John. It was my birthday and he wanted to celebrate it with me. I saw his head and ran over. It was weird, though, because he had his back turned from me and there were hands on his back.

I looked over and saw that he was making out with this bimbo in my Science class called Renee.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" I screamed at him. He turned back in surprise and started spurting meaningless words at me. "NO! YOU CAN'T GET ME BACK! WE'RE THROUGH! I CAN'T BELIVE YOU DID THIS! And on my birthday…" I started to sob and ran off.

I was heartbroken after that. The world was horrible to me, then. Mum died, Dad left, I had to move in with Chili Cress and Cilan in Castelia instead of Undella Town.

But one person made it all better. And that person was Dan.

I was mooching at the harbour when Dan had tapped me on the back. He'd asked if I'd dropped a book. I had and thanked him. But the minute I saw his face, I knew that it was love at first sight. He'd been really nice to me and we'd started talking and meeting up regularly. That was all in July. In August, he went off to the Johto region to visit his cousin: Lance.

After that, we'd lost touch. And that hole of him not being there made me obsess about him. I'm love struck and I don't know what to do. Now, I act like an idiot around him but he doesn't notice.

"Amy! There you are! I've been looking for ya." Iris exclaimed. "We're going to throw a party and the boys are invited!"

"Including Dan?" I stuttered. Iris nodded. "WAH! I NEED TO PICK OUT MY OUTFIT! GET DAWN NOW!"

Iris hurries and Dawn appears moments later with her styling kit in hand. She gets's out an orange velvet dress with a splash of red and yellow on it and hands it to me.

"Dan'll love it." She assures me. I hope he does.

I check my watch and see that I've got at least five hours until the party starts. I wonder what to do until Roma comes in and demands that I can be her tag team partner for 'Modern Warcraft'. I agree and decided to get my gaming gloves on.

After a very triumphant game, we win.

"In your face Chili and Cilan! We are the overlords!" Roma shouts at them. Chili looks irritated and is moping.

"Why oh why did I agree to this?" He keeps repeating. He knows his punishment. Roma and I get to hang out with Caitlin for a whole day. You may think that it's great but we could tell her all his DIRTY secrets. And Chili won't like that.

Cilan looks a bit ruffled but doesn't take it seriously. He's not a true gamer like Roma and I. He gets a book out of his purse (though he calls it a satchel) and starts to read.

I look at the cover and see that it's called: 'How to Ask a Girl Out'. I laugh to myself. I bet he's trying to impress Burgundy. I look at Iris and see her latch on poor Cilan.

"Hiiiii! How you doing? I'm fine!" She shrills at him.

"Uhh, Iris? He didn't ask how you're doing." I whisper to her. She starts to whimper and stamps her foot. How childish. Suddenly, I see a bowl of candy outside. "CANDY!" I exclaim and run out. I love candy by the way.

I shovel it in my mouth until I see Dan. "Umm hi Dan!" I say awkwardly. I remember that he's not supposed to see my dress yet so I run and drop my candy in the process.

How embarrassing! He's the only guy who's seen me at such a low. Damn it! I run back to my dorm and sink into my bed.

"You okay?" May asks me while shoving food into her mouth.

"Fine. Peachy. All the words that mean fine." I grumble.

"You embarrassed yourself in front of Dan?" She guesses.

"Yes!" I groan.

"Oh boy." May mutters. She finishes her snack bar and puts the wrapper in the bin. Someone suddenly knocks on the door and May answers it.

"Oh joy. Hello Grasshead." She says dryly.

"Hello to you too July." Drew smirks and flips his hair.

"It's May you dimwit!"

"Right. Sorry April."

"GAH!"

"What are you doing here?" I ask him and get off my bed.

"The party!" He exclaims. I face palm and May sighs.

"It's not for 2 hours you idiot." May tells him.

"Oh…my bad. All the others are coming at this time." He says. Damn!

"LET'S GET THIS PART-TAY STARTED!" Gary exclaims and brings in a laptop. He then dunks it on the table and starts to blast music out of it. Ash follows with lots of food.

"I already brought the food." May whispers to him.

"What? This isn't yours! This is MY food!" Ash shouts over the music. I shrug my shoulders and bring May to dance. I swear that I see Drew watching her though.

The other girls follow in and soon we're all shaking what our mama's gave us! Only Gary starts to dance but I think he's just trying to get near Leaf. Oh brother. When I stop dancing, I see Dan. His eyes go wide.

"Oh gosh, Amy. You look stunning." He says. I smile shyly. He brings me to dance and everything is perfect until I see John walk in and punch Dan on the nose.

"DAN!" I scream.

* * *

**Me: See, didn't I tell you it was awesome! Poor Leaf, being harrassed by a playboy. The next chapter will be out soon, so stick around! Place your ideas for a new collab in the little box below, along with your comments about this chapter and Malory will be happy, Roma will (hopefully) get off her sugar high and I will be a joyful sparkly ninja! Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11: Matchmaker Time!

**Me (pokeninja6600): Hi everyone! Roma's helping someone with something so she'll probably be at the end. Anyways, I'm still working on the first chapter of Roma's Backstory with my sister, Ditditto (as she wants to be called. she doesn't have an account so she'll be on mine on occasion) so that'll be up soon. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and those who'll review in the future! Okay, that's it, read, rate, and review!**

* * *

**Roma's POV**

Amy started the party by dragging May onto the dance floor. I took a seat on my bed and Eve plopped down next to me, begging to be petted. I smiled and stroked her brown-gold fur.

Chili came and sat next to me. "Hey Roma!" he said, sitting next to me and ruffling up my hair.

I glared at him and smoothed my hair out before smacking him. While he was reeling in pain, (you've gotta have strength to train, hands-on, with Eve as my partner and facing a Luxray) I said, "You needed my help, I presume?"

He nodded. "Yeah. So, you know that Cilan likes Burgundy and Amy likes Dan, right?"

I nodded. "Everyone knows that except or Burgundy and Dan," I replied boredly. "Why, you have a plan to get them together?"

He grinned and rubbed his hands together schemingly (so not a word) and laughed like a maniac. I just sat there and stared at him.

* * *

After Chili had explained his plan to me, I laughed maniacally too. Then I jumped off the bed and rushed over to Burgundy who was dancing with Kenny (to the envy of Zoey and Cilan). I grabbed her hand and pulled her to a quieter room.

I sat her down on a couch and she looked pretty darn scared. '_Good, just the way I like them,' _I thought evilly. I sat down next to her.

"Hiya Burgundy!" I said sweetly. She narrowed her eyes and said, "Hi, Roma..."

I smiled. "Chill out, you've got nothing to fear from me. A certain someone made sure of that." I said, smirking.

She nodded and we talked about stuff for sometime, finally coming around to Cilan. She was just about to confess about Cilan when I heard a shout.

"DAN!" Amy screamed from the party room. I got up and swore. "I'll talk to ya later, Burgundy," I said tiredly, rushing into the room. I saw John standing, no, _kneeling _in front of Amy. She kicked him and shouted, "NO! John, I am NEVER taking you back! NEVER, YOU HEAR ME!"

She helped Dan stop the blood flow from his nose and I walked over to the John boy. I helped him up and slapped him. "You mess with my best friend, you mess with me. Got that?" I said. He nodded. "I just want her back," he said piteously.

I snorted. "Amy told me about your little stunt. I've not known her to flat-out lie to me so I'm gonna believe her right now. And if what she said was true, you don't deserve her. So leave her alone or face my wrath." I said ruefully.

Then I walked away and that pretty much ended the party. Dan got hurt, Burgundy almost confessed, I'm pretty sure Cilan _did _confess (that was Chili's part of The Plan), John begged Amy to come back, and other dramatic stuff happened. Arceus, and it's only the first day of school!

* * *

The next few days were spent regularly. We went to class, we had lunch, we went to more classes, we had dinner, we got to the dorms to do homework and get some sleep. Simple enough and suddenly, it was the weekend.

I was out roaming the campus with Cress and Eve (Cress for pleasure, Eve for protection) when we met up with none other than Cilan. Well, more like, Cress, Eve and I were walking and we overheard him talking to himself.

I pulled Cress into a bush and whistled for Eve. Cress said, "What are we..." Then I kissed him. I pulled away and put a finger to his mouth. "Ssh..." I whispered. He rolled his eyes but remained silent.

Cilan was sitting a few feet from us and talking to himself about Burgundy. He was going on and on about how he shouldn't like her but does anyways. I pulled a tape recorder out of my sock (hahaha, one can never be too prepared!) and recorded everything.

Finally, after maybe fifteen minutes, he got up and walked away. I turned off the tape recorder and put it back in my sock. Then I turned to look at Cress, who looked surprised. I smiled.

"One can never be too prepared, love." I said happily. He shook his head and grinned. "You, my dear, are amazing." he said, helping me up. I laughed and kissed him again. We walked back to the dorms and he kissed the top of my head. "Tommorow, my darling." he said before leaving for the boy's dorm.

I sighed. A perfect afternoon... I made my way to the dorms and saw Amy huddled in a ball in front of the television set. I sat next to her and she started crying. "Amy! What happened?!" I asked, very concerned.

"Oh, Roma...*sniffle* You wouldn't understand..." she sobbed.

"Try me." I said gently.

* * *

**Me: Okay, so this chapter was written by moi!**

**Roma: Remember to review!**


	12. Chapter 12: He Likes Someone Else!

**Me (pokeninj6600): Hi everyone! For hose of you who like this, check out my collab w/Poke-Lover88**

**Roma: I thought you said you' sto the self-advrtisment.**

**Me: Nope! NEVER!**

**Roma: We don't own pokemon, only Amy, me and Eve.**

**Eve: Eeeeevveeeee!**

* * *

Amy's POV

"What's the matter?" Roma repeated.

"It's horrible!" I shout but I don't think that Roma can understand me very well because I'm crying too much.

"Stop crying. And tell me everything." Roma orders me with a calm and collected voice. I calm down a bit but get the hiccups. I hold my breath and it's gone. I take a deep breath.

"Okay. So I was with Kelly (the girl with crazy pink hair and has a lisp) and Dan was sitting on a chair at the back of the class so we both walked over. The minute I sat down, he started to blush and started talking weird. Then, he moved away from us in a hurry! I think he likes Kelly. KELLY! How could he?" I told her and started to sob again.

"Aww, girl, don't you worry. Come here." Roma assures me and pulls me into a bear hug. I take it and cry on her shoulder. I start to get real sleepy and I think…that…I'm…falling…asleep.

Dan's POV

I barge into my dorm and see that Drew is watching TV. I get an idea and sit next to him.

"Drew. Can you give some advice?" I ask him. Drew eyes me suspiciously but nods.

"Okay, so I think I have a crush on someone but she doesn't like me back. Oh and I think I made her cry." I gush out. Drew's eyes widen in shock.

"Tell me everything." He orders me and flips his hair out of his eyes. I nod.

"I think I have a crush on Amy. I started feeling weird around her when we were dancing and I like her. I really do. But every time I'm around her, I start spurting utter gibberish and I act like an idiot. But I made it even worse today. I was sitting down at the back of class today when Amy and Kelly walked over to me. I started to blush really bright red and started stammering. And…"

"Go on." Drew urges me.

"Well after I'd done that for a few minutes I ran away. A while later, someone told me that Amy started to cry and now I've made her sad. I think she saw me blushing at her and creeped out! She probably likes another guy."

"Dude, you idiot." Drew says to me. "Don't you know?"

"Know what?" I ask him.

"That Amy's had a crush on you for ages. She's obsessed. You know when you saw her hiding in a bush and she said she was bird watching? Well she wasn't. She was spying on you. Not in a stalker kind of way, though." Drew tells me with a sigh.

What? What? WHAT?! HOW COULD I BE SO OBLIVIOUS?! She's liked me for all this time. Then why did she run away crying? I have to find out.

"What do I do?" I asked, distressed.

"Here's my advice: go buy her a present and confess to her. She'll say that crappy stuff back and you'll love each other forever. Blah blah blah." Drew says, bored. I nod eagerly and start to think of presents. I KNOW!

"Thanks Drew. Maybe you'll get May to love you if you use those kinds of words." I thank him. I see him blush and I laugh but run off to get her present.

I get her two presents. A balloon with an 'I'm sorry' written on it, and a letter explaining my feelings. I walk to her dorm but bump into Cress on the way. I accidentally drop my letter in the process.

"Cress, could you hold my balloon while I pick this up?" I ask him and hand it to him.

I pick it up and look at him. He's gone pale. Really pale.

"Cress, are you okay?" I ask him with a worried tone. He shakes his head. He starts to rapidly sweat. He then points at the balloon. I look at him confused.

"AAAAHH! I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE! IT'S TOO SCARY!" Cress screeched and runs off. I finally put the pieces together. Cress has a fear of balloons! Wait, WHAT?!

I shake it off and knock on the door. Amy opens it and I gulp. I see dried tears and drowsiness.

"May I come in?" I ask and hide the presents behind my back. She nods and I follow in her room. I gulp. How the hell am I supposed to say this?!

* * *

**Me: *facepalm* He's afraid of balloons...Roma, you sure pick some weird ones.**

**Roma: Yep! Heeheehee kinda a thing with me.**

**Me: Ooookaaayyyyy...That's not weird. REVIEW, my faithful readers! And check out the collab!**


	13. Chapter 13: Balloons?

**Me (pokeninja6600): HI! I'm back on CCC for now so new chapter for all of you!**

**Roma: Yay! We don't own pokemon, just to get that out of the way**

**Me: This'll probably be a filler about Cress' issues. Maybe. Just so you know, you can probably skip this one but I wouldn't because with fillers, there is humor and fluffiness! So Read and REVIEW!**

* * *

**Roma's POV**

I heard Dan come in and hid. I wanted to see this!

"Can I come in?" Dan asked. I guess she nodded cause he was standing awkwardly in the room and I heard the door close. Eve crawled under the bed with me and gave me a look that said ," Really? Stalker much?" I shrugged and grinned.

"So I...umm...I got these...uhh for you..." Dan said after an awkward silence.

"Thanks. A balloon. Awesome," Then Amy laughed a little. "Did Cress see you with this?"

"Uhh...yeah. He seemed kinda...scared of it. Do you know anything about that?" Dan asked, a note of confusion in his voice.

I could hear the smile in her voice as she said, "Yes, in fact, I do. You hit it right on the nose. Cress is scared of balloons!"

I made a face. Why balloons? I'll have to remember to ask about that. Now, my fear of enclosed spaces is completely logical. Speaking of enclosed spaces...I was hiding under a bed! All for the sake of eavesdropping!

I shifted my position a little so I could see better and accidentally stirred up some dust. Oh, crap, allergic to dust. And so, I sneezed.

_'Oh, I hope they didn't hear that, let them not of heard that...Oh, please oh please oh please oh...snap.' _I thought fervently.

"What was that?" Amy asked, looking around the room. Then it hit her.

"Roma? Okay, I know you're in here! You'd better be out by the time I count to five! One, two..." she threatened.

Discovered. Shoot. Maybe if I just sit really still...

"Three. Four, Roma, I really don't wanna hurt you. But I will, and you know it." Amy said, getting up.

I gulped and froze hardly daring to breathe.

"Five! Okay, here comes the Amy!" she said. Then she started searching around the room, looking for me. Okay, she turned her back...almost...there...aaaaaaaannndd...RUN!

I shimmied out from under the bed and ran across the room. Amy whirled around.

"ROMA! I'M GONNA GET YOU!" Amy shouted.

"YOU'LL HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST!" I hollered back. I ran as fast as I could, thanking Arceus I trained with Volkner and Luxray before I left. I'm in pretty good shape, 114 pounds and most of it muscle last I checked.

* * *

I ran into a court yard and hit a fence. Cornered! I looked around, looking for a way out before the obvious hit me. _'Climb the fence, you idiot! Honestly, didn't you used to do this all the time?' _I chastised myself, scaling the excruciatingly high fence with a bit of difficulty.

I reached the top and turned around to see Amy running through the opposite corridor. She looked out the window and her jaw dropped. She walked out to make sure it was actually me. I waved and stuck my tongue out at her.

"Can't get me now!" I shouted down.

"How did you get up there?" she asked in disbelief.

I was confused. "I climbed, duh! Why, has no one else ever climbed the fence?" I asked.

"Yeah! No one has ever attempted to climb that fence before! You're the first one, Roma!" Amy shouted up at me.

Wow. I sure was making a splash at this school. I actually used to be semi normal back in Sinnoh, too. Huh, to think I didn't originally want to come here. Now, I'm doing pretty good in school, I have friends that aren't Eve, I have a family and I have a boyfriend, for crying out loud!

Amy took out her X-transceiver and dialed a couple of numbers. The people apparently picked up because she was jabbering away.

A few minutes later, she said, "I need you guys to come to the southwest court yard now! Bring everyone!" Then she made an Eevee face and said, "Pweety pwease? Pweety pwease wif a cherry on top?" Apparently they gave cause she jumped up and down and thanked the person/people.

Then she hung up and looked up at me. "Hey, Roma? Could you come down for a sec?" she asked.

I shrugged and climbed halfway down before jumping, deciding that was a fast way down. She made a sad face.

"I'm still kinda upset. Dan was about to say something really important then you sneezed and I went chasing after you and now I'll never know what he was gonna say!" she said, her voice rising with every few syllables.

I grimaced and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Amy, you're gonna be fine. I'm sure he'll tell you later. And if he doesn't, I'll hurt him. Okay?" I said.

She smiled and nodded. "Okay. you're the best, Roma. Cress is lucky to have you." she said waveringly.

I blushed. Then it came to me. "Hey, I meant to ask..." I started.

"Is he really...you know, scared of balloons? Just...just wondering, I'm not concerned or anything, just oh nevermind, don't answer, I mean it doesn't really matter, I don't know why I care, it's just stupid, I..." I stammered, thinking of the blue haired boy.

Amy smiled and laughed, "Yep! He seriously is afraid of balloons. I'm not quite sure why...Hn. I'll have to ask him someday."

Then we heard something. Arguing.

"It's MAY! MAY, YOU DIMWIT, MAY! Not June, not December, not January, MAY! REALLY!" a voice, apparently May's, shouted.

She and Drew appeared in the doorway. Drew smirked. "Okay," he paused for a second, "Maytember!" he said. Amy held up two fingers. " There these two are," she said.

"HONESTLY KETCHUM! DO YOU EVER _THINK!_" Misty's voice said.

"Yes! On occasion, I think about Pikachu!" Ash's voice said. Amy held up two more fingers.

* * *

Then more people appeared and soon, the courtyard was squished. Everyone was talking and milling about and Amy shouted to get their attention.

"Hey! Everyone knows this fence is not supposed to be climbable, right? IT IS! I have witnessed Roma climb it! Check it out!" She said, gesturing to me.

I shrugged off my jacket and tied it around my waist. I found a foothold in the fence and climbed. When I reached the top, I put my jacket over the spikes and crawled over it, with a few nicks where it penetrated the jacket. I sighed. Now I'll have to fix that.

Then, for the sake of showing off, I jumped off, tucking my knees in to my chest and did a few flips. I landed it perfectly, silently thanking Volkner and swearing I'd thank him in person later. I waved to the people behind the fence and climbed back over before the principal found out and had me booted out.

I landed on that side and the applause was deafening. We realized it was almost dinner time and so they started for the cafeteria. I started over but felt a bad pain in my head and said I would go back to the dorm. Amy insisted on getting me back to the dorm before going to eat. I let her accompany me and it's a good thing I did.

About halfway there, the pain was very severe. I stopped and placed a hand against the wall to steady myself.

"Roma, you okay?" Amy asked, looking back at me.

I shook my head. "No. I'm...not okay...it...it hurts, Amy...AAH!" I cried out in agony. I dropped to the floor and tried desperately to stay conscious.

"ROMA!" she shouted, racing to my side. I looked at her and felt my arms go weak. The last thing I saw was Amy's fear-stricken face. Then I blacked out.

* * *

Then, I was well aware of my surroundings. I was racing away from something, maybe to something else.

_"Roma, I need you to talk to me. I know you can hear me. Please, just try to stay with me."_

_Eve? Is that you? _I asked the voice in my head. It sighed in relief.

_"Thank Arceus. I am bound by my code not to tell you anything. So I need you to remember. Please, Roma, everything you have ever had, Amy, Cress, me, Volkner, everything depends on this. Please Roma, just try to remember."_

_Try to remember what? I can't remember anything._

_"Oh. Maybe he'll remember...No, no he wouldn't. Grrr!" _the voice, Eve, sighed. _"Oh, I have it! The girl. Do you remember her at least? What was her name? Hmm...Dark specialist, black hair, brilliant green eyes..."_

Then I remembered.


	14. Chapter 14: OW!

**Me(pokeninja6600): Wow. This is dark...yikes. This is very odd.**

**Roma: OH MY ARCEUS! AMY, I'M SO SORRY! *sobs* **

**Me: *sniffles a little then sobs as well* Review, please...*continues sobbing***

* * *

Amy's POV

"Roma, Roma! Please wake up!" I scream at her.

Cress has gone pale and just stands there. Nothing is moving. Unlike Cress, Chili is just shouting at Cilan to call for an ambulance. Cilan is dialing the number. I don't why, but I suddenly get really angry at Cress for just standing there WHEN HIS GIRLFRIEND IS UNCONCIOUS!

"What's wrong with you?!" I shout/sob and start beating him on the chest. In the end, I feel Dan pulling me back. I feel sick. Very sick. I run to a dustbin and throw up in it.

I feel Dan rubbing my back while I throw up. I stand up shakily. It can't be happening again! Please, no! I don't want to watch Roma die like I did with my parents!

"Dan…" I moan when I stand up. He holds on to me but I still stumble a little.

I run back to Roma, she's still unconscious. I hug her and tell her to hold on.

"Is the ambulance coming?!" I ask Cilan.

"I can't get a signal!"

"WHAT?! NO! FINE, I'LL RUN TO THE HOSPITAL TO GET ONE THEN!" I screech at Cilan. He gulps and I shrug him off.

And with that, I'm running. I'm a fast runner so I know that I'll get there in time. But I don't feel too good.

I get to traffic lights and its red (indicating for me not to cross). I don't care. I check to see if a car's coming but there's nothing. I run across but I suddenly see a van coming.

And it's coming straight to me! My feet are paralyzed, I can't move. I'm going to die! Not Roma, but me.

"If I have to die, then can I die instead of Roma?" I plead when I know I can't get out the way. The stupid driver's on his phone! He hasn't noticed me yet!

I then feel excruciating pain and black out.

I'm dead, aren't I?


	15. Chapter 15: A Vision From My Past?

**Me (pokeninja6600): This aughta be fun.**

**Roma: Indeed it shall be. We don't own pokemon, that's it. READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

**Roma's POV**

I was slowly, painfully regaining consciousness. I tried to lift my head but it was heavy as lead and I couldn't move. My breathing was shallow but getting better. I moved my arms and propped myself up on my elbows before raising myself into a sitting position.

I shook my head, trying to clear my head. I lifted my head and looked around. I saw the triplets talking to each other, their backs to me. I was on some sort of bed.

"C...Cress." I managed to say. He straightened and looked at me.

"Roma," he breathed, racing over to the side of the bed.

"You need to rest, chicka. You gave us a right good scare." Chili said, walking over to the other side of the bed.

Cilan smiled weakly at me and rested his arms at the end of the bed.

"Where's Amy?" I asked, noting her absence. Cress and Chili looked inquiringly at Cilan, who shrugged.

"I sent her to get an ambulance...She should be back by now..." he trailed off.

"You...you did _WHAT?!" _I shouted. Cilan flinched.

"I sent her for an ambulance. Why? What did I do?!" Cilan asked, panic touching his voice.

"No...no, not Amy...please, not Amy...Oh, if anything happens to her...Oh NO!" I shouted, trying to get out of the bed.

"What? What's wrong, Roma?" Cress asked.

"I get a feeling she's in trouble. And my sixth sense never lies! Please, I need to go find her!" I begged.

He shook his head and sighed.

"Fine. But swear to me that you won't do anything stupid," Cress sighed exasperatedly. I smiled and hugged him.

"I won't, don't worry!" I said, climbing out of the bed. I walked to the door to calm his nerves then closed it and took off running, reviewing the map of the school that I had committed to memory.

* * *

I turned a corner and my bare feet hit the hard pave. I saw Eve and whistled, slowing a bit for her to catch up. She joined me and said, _"You got my message? Amy's in trouble. She needs your help. Alright I'll guide you..." _

I took it all in. "Eve, you're a BOSS pokemon, you know that?" I said, hitting my stride (**A/N: For all of you with perverted minds, this is not a procreation ref. Go die in a pit if you even thought that). **Eve looked up at me and nodded.

We ran until we hit the road. Then I saw her. Amy was laying in the middle of the road, bleeding from a head wound. There was a man near her, tying his hand kerchief around one of the wounds. I screamed.

It wasn't that I hadn't ever seen blood before, actually more ties than I'm comfortable with. But those times, it was either mine or Eve's. This time, it was Amy's. I had spent a month at most with this girl and her cousins but I felt attached to them. Like I'd rather hurt myself then them.

Which, I would. Of course, I had already known the triplets. I had a thing for Cress even then.

I raced over to Amy's side. "Oh no oh no oh no ohno ohno ohno! Amy, no, please, oh Arceus please no, not again, not Amy, she didn't do anything! No, Arceus, please not Amy! NO!" I shouted, her breathing rapidly shallowing. I picked her up (the girl weights 100 pounds soaking wet, I swear) and ran across the street to the hospital.

I was quite frankly shocked that no one had seen that giant truck collide with a small girl. I started breathing heavily and Eve sighed.

_"You haven't fully recovered yet, Roma. Didn't Cress tell you not to do anything stupid?" _she said, allowing a little of her aura (energy) to blend with mine, thus giving me more stamina than usual.

"Thanks...Eve...For the...aura recharge. I...needed it..." I panted.

She rolled her eyes. _"Roma, I'm still your protector. I've told you before, I'll do anything for you. Even to the point of death. Which, at this point, is not an issue. I fully recharged earlier. Oh, we're almost there, just hold out a little longer guys." _my guardian Eevee said.

I put on a burst of speed that I would pay for later and burst through the hospital doors.

"Someone, help me! This girl's been hit by a truck!"

* * *

**Cress' POV**

I paced around the living area that connected the dorms. All the people were huddled close together. I noticed Cilan and Burgundy sat closer together than normal. I smiled a little. I'll bet that was Roma's work, maybe with a little of Amy's help. Finally, I just sat down on the carpet and put my head between my hands. If anything happened to either of them, I would never forgive myself...

'I should have stayed with her, I shouldn't have gone to eat, I should have stayed with her, maybe then she wouldn't have collapsed...Then Amy wouldn't have had a panic attack and...' Then I heard Roma's voice chastising me.

'Cress! Stop thinking that way! You're not going to get anything done thinking that way! Now, rid your head of those thoughts and do something productive.' I mentally slapped myself. Of course. My dear Roma was always right about those kinds of things...

I got up and walked back to where Roma's room was. I opened the door and saw some interesting decorations. Of course, there were pictures of her and Eve (Eve in each of her evolutionary forms) then one caught my eye. It was of Roma and a yellow haired boy about my age with his arm around Roma's shoulder. She looked like she was laughing in the picture.

I felt a twinge of jealousy. Who was this boy, to put his arm around Roma's shoulders! But she looked pretty happy and comfortable with him...

Her phone started ringing. I glanced over and saw it vibrating. Call it curiosity if you must but I picked up the phone and answered it. Sitting on the other end, his back turned to me, was the same guy in the picture! I felt the jealousy well up again.

"Luxray! C'mere boy!" the boy said, whistling. I noticed his whistle sounded similar to Roma's when she wants Eve to come. The boy turned back to face the screen.

"Hi, Ro-Wait. You're not...Where's Roma?" the boy asked.

"Roma is out, I guess. I'm Cress. Roma's _boyfriend._" I said, putting emphasis on the one part. The boy tilted his head.

"Err...okaaay. I'm Volkner. Nice to meet you. So, where did you say she was?" he asked, avoiding how he knew Roma.

"She went out. To fetch my cousin." I said offhandedly, still worried about my relationship with Roma.

The boy, Volkner, widened his eyes. "WHAT?!" he screeched. "Did anything...unusual happen before hand?" he questioned, getting closer to the camera.

"Uhh...yeeeeesssss...She kinda collapsed and" he cut me off.

"She collapsed and you let her go off by herself?! OH GOOD ARCEUS! That's it," Then I cut him off.

"How did you say you were related to Roma again? I don't think I caught it."

He stared at the camera and frowned. "Has she not mentioned me? Why, Cress, was it?" I nodded. "Roma's my adopted little sister. Just, go find her and tell her Volkner called. And tell her I'm coming to get her. Whether she likes it or not."


	16. Chapter 16: Coma

**Me: Omiarceus...**

**Roma: Oh, dear sweet Arceus above please let Amy be okay. And let Volkner not murder Cress...**

**Me: Teeheehee, we torture you so...Ah, well it can't be helped. Still don't own pokemon, review! Sorry for the long wait!**

* * *

**Dan's POV**

"Is she okay?!" I ask the doctor that had been treating Amy.

"I'm sorry…" He starts. No, she can't die. I love her! I really do. I couldn't confess.

"But she is in a coma." He finishes. I breathe a sigh of relief, but I'm still really crushed. I decide that I'll stay in the hospital and be by her side for ever, and ever.

"Dan?" Roma asks me. She's as worried as I am. She was the one that found Amy in the road with a gash in her head and very bad injuries. It must be eating her up inside.

"I'm fine. I'm just worried." I tell her. She nods and rubs her eyes. She looks tired and I don't think that any of us will be able to sleep tonight.

"You okay?" A man with blonde hair asks Roma.

"Huh?" I say.

"Oh, this is Volkner. And yeah, I'm okay." Roma says to me and Volkner. Roma seems distracted. I nod my head and walk into the room Amy is in.

I see her lying in her bed, her red hair sprawled all over her pillow. She looks so peaceful. If the doctor hadn't of told me she was in a coma, I would have thought she was asleep.

There is a chair in the corner of the room and I pick it up and place it by Amy's bed. I sit down in it, and before I know it, I'm fast asleep.

**3 DAYS LATER**

**Amy's POV**

I wake up to see Dan beside my bed, fast asleep. I frown and look around the room. I try to sit up, but my head starts throbbing. I can only move my arms and fingers with out hurting myself.

I reach over to Dan and tap him awake. The minute he sees me up, he smiles and shouts at the top of his voice.

"She's awake!"

A crowd of people run in and Roma hugs me. She realizes that it hurts, and stops. Everybody smiles.

"You're okay! You're okay! I'm so happy! I was stressing and I couldn't think and when I found you in the road, you had been hit by a truck, I was like noooo, but you're okay now and…yay!" Roma blabs.

"Huh? I got hit by a truck?" I ask. I don't know why, but I can't remember that ever happening. To be honest, I can't remember much. I know Roma and my cousins and how Roma stayed with us. And I hate John and love Dan!

I can only remember when I was sad for some reason and I was crying, with Roma comforting me. But then my memory goes fuzzy.

"Yeah, you did. But its okay now!" Dawn shouts. I see all my other friends and my cousins there laughing.

"Why were you sitting on this seat asleep?" I asked Dan.

"When I found out you were in a coma, I freaked and vowed that I'd stay beside you all the time. I guess I fell asleep from waiting for you all this time. You were in a coma for three days, and I haven't had much sleep so I dozed off. Hope you aren't mad, though." Dan says with a yawn.

Upon hearing that, I decide that I don't care if I'm scared. I'm going to confess that I like Dan. He was being so kind to me, and I want to repay my feelings and gratitude. I've been so scared but I'm not anymore.

I'm fearless. Well, not completely, but I'm going to take a chance. So what if he doesn't like me back? I'll know that I can tell people how I feel. I know I'm not one to bottle things up, but with Dan it was different. Maybe being hurt by John made me think that I won't find love ever again. Maybe I was scared of what others think.

I'm going to take the risk, though.

I kiss Dan full on the lips and we stay there for a long time, in each others arms. Maybe he does like me?

"How could I be mad?" I say to him. I then whisper in his ear. "How could I be mad with the guy of my dreams?"

Dan smiles and hugs me and everyone smiles (except Paul) until we hear shouting outside my room. I can't get out of bed, but Dan opens the door and we see Cress shouting abuse at this man with blonde hair.

"Cress and Volkner...Oh Arceus..." Roma breathes.

"You can't take her away! Why? She likes it here!" Cress shouts.

"I don't know why I told this to you! I thought you could keep a secret! I want Roma to come back to Sinnoh so she can take over the Gym for a while. And maybe forever is she does a good job." Volkner retaliates.

I gasp. Roma's going away? Why would this Volkner person do this with out Roma's consultation?

"She won't let you!" Cress seems desperate. I think he didn't like Volkner from the start. He's never been so angry before. Cress is usually a calm person.

"She'll do what I say! Who will she choose: her boyfriend or her brother?" Volkner sneers. "This place is just hurting her! She collapsed for crying out loud!"

"You're right." Cress mumbles. He looks defeated. "She can do whatever she wants. We won't stop her. That's what's friends are for. We'll support her either way. She's too important to fight over. We need to think about Roma's intentions."

I think that Cress is right. We're her friends so we'll support her either way.

"Volkner, Cress, stop this." I hear Roma say. Her voice is hard. I think she's made her decision.

"Roma…you saw this." Volkner concludes. "No matter, you're coming with me."

He walks over to Roma and grabs her wrist. I think something clicks inside of Roma, because she straightens up and looks at him in defiance.

"No." She orders.

"What are you talking about? You need to be safe, you're coming home." Volkner protests.

"I said no!" Roma says her voice rose a bit.

We all look at her for a minute in silence.

"I've made my decision."

* * *

**Roma: Aaaannnd...now I have to explain to Volk why I fainted and why it's escential that I stay...Great.**

**Me: Teeheehee...This'll be fun. REVIEW PEOPLES!**


	17. Chapter 17: Sinnoh or Unova?

**Hmm...I'll do Volkners POV. At first, at least. This one may be diffucult to read because it's alot of Volkner and Roma arguing. Oh yeah! **

**So, this is actually probably BEFORE Roma's Story. When Eve is talking to Roma at the end of the other one, I've decided Eve can see the future. Maybe she forgot that hadn't happened yet...Dunno. I just noticed that A) Roma doesn't have Stormer in this one and B) In Roma's Story, Iris is the Unova champ and in this one, she's just a Gym Leader. Roma lived in Sinnoh with Volkner until she was sent back to Sinnoh for school. Then...oh, wait...nevermind! hahaha, sorry, I'm pretty far in my thought process of this story. Nevermind, read and REVIEW!**

* * *

**Volkner's POV**

What?! Did she just...? WHAT?! My little Roma...she just...

"But Roma, you need to come home! It's not safe here for you!" I pleaded.

Roma had positioned herself in between me and the blue haired boy and placed one hand on my chest, one on his. Probably as a protective measure. She knows too well my temper.

Roma looked at me. "Volkner. You're my older brother and I respect your decision. But I'm not a little girl anymore. I can make my own decisions now."

Then she turned to the other boy. "Cress. You're my boyfriend. I understand you want me here. I respect your decision as well but I'm torn. I have a home and friends here in Unova. But I have a home and some of a family in Sinnoh."

She dropped her hands and stepped back. "Volkner, I overexerted myself and my body needed time to heal. I couldn't take any more. The guilt of leaving you alone at the Gym was eating me alive. So many things happened here. I had my first kiss here. I scaled an unscalable fence, I broke records here. Volkner, you have to understand." Roma said, looking straight at me.

"But Roma, you..." I stopped. "Look. Roma, you don't see yourself as a little girl anymore. But I will always need to protect you. I found you wandering around with a ragged looking Eevee by your side. I brought you in and trained you because I felt bad for you. But you became like a sister to me and I saw potential in you. I was right. You have an amount of potential that I hadn't seen since Cynthia." I paused, remembering.

"Turns out, you were better than Cynthia. I don't know what happened to you before I found you nor who your parents are. I wish I did. It would have made your life so much easier. Roma, I only want you to come home because I care about you. I don't want you hurt and you've been here maybe a month and you got hurt. I...Roma, I can't lose you." I said.

Roma smiled weakly. "Volkner...You've got to understand. There's nothing in Sinnoh for me anymore. I'm the Champion and the only intrest I have in Contests is watching them. The possibilities here are endless. As for me getting hurt, I'll always have Eve." She stared straight at me.

"Volkner, I missed you every day that I spent here. But if I go with you, I'll miss every single person here. I'm already enrolled here. I swear to you that if you let me stay here, I'll come home for the summer. And then, if you want me to stay, I will." She stopped talking and just looked at me.

I smiled. "You always had a strong will." I muttered to myself. Then, after a pause, "Fine! You can stay. But if I get news that you're hurt here ever again, I'm coming to get you straightaway. Roma, just remember," I looked her right in the eye. "You'll always be my little Roma. No matter how old you are." I turned to face the blue haired boy who had been glaring at me the whole time.

"You. I am entrusting my sister's well- being to you. I expect you to protect her. And if you fail to do so, I will personally rip out your voice box and feed it to Luxray." I said.

The boy nodded. "You aren't the only one who cares about Roma, you know. But having that over my head will be a motivator. I'll take care of her." He smiled a bit. "And if I fail, she'll always have Eve."

I raised an eyebrow. This boy has nerve...

"Kidding, kidding. I'll take care of her, don't worry. I''ll protect her with my life, if needed." the boy said.

I relaxed. I turned to Roma. She smiled and nodded. She hugged me. I smiled and hugged back.

"I'll miss you Volkner. Tell Flint and Aaron and Luxray I say hi." Roma said.

"I will. Please be careful. You know your limits. I suggest you stick to them." I glanced at the blue haired boy, Cress. "He seems like a good kid. Keep him close." I said.

Roma glared at me. "Okay, now I've really got to go! Okay, take care Roma." Then I left, wondering if the next plane to Sinnoh had left already.

* * *

**Roma's POV**

Oh, Volkner. I watched him jet off for the airport. I looked down at Eve and smiled.

"Eve, did I make the right choice? Because sometimes I wonder..." I said in an undertone.

_"Of course you did Roma. Your sense of judgement has never been better. And I get a feeling we're gonna have some fun times here." _Eve said.

I turned back to look at my friends. I raced over. "GROUP HUG! EVEN YOU PAUL!"

* * *

Amy had to stay at the hospital and recover for a few days and I think Dan stayed by her side the whole time.

When she returned to school, there was an uproar. Everyone was excited for the new couple (well, everyone except John and some of Dan's little followers) and I was relieved that everything turned out okay.

The day after Amy came home, Burgundy sat next to me in Art.

"I need your help with something." She said.

I smiled. "Would this happen to be about a certain green haired Gym Leader?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

She blushed and nodded. "Yeah. But you can't tell anyone! I couldn't stand it and I know that you know how to keep a secret. So, can you help me?"

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

**Me: Well, that was fun!**

**Roma: I'm glad everything turned out okay.**

**Me: Yep. Well, REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18: Roma's Plan!

**Me: Yo yo yo! Pokeninja here, bringing you Malory79080's chapter! I actually had a stroke of luck and am alone at my house so I can ste-ah, ****_borrow _****my mom's laptop.**

**Roma: Her computer is still on the way...Supposedly.**

**Me: *smacks her with fan* YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE GUARDING THE DOOR!**

**Roma: OH YEAH! So sorry...*runs and guards door***

**Me: That girl will be the death of me...Okay, still not owning Pokemon, not even owning my own computer at this point...**

**Roma: *shouts from door* READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Roma's Plan**

**Burgundy's POV**

I shift awkwardly in my seat. Roma is staring at me with a big grin. She's being silent (which scares me a little) so I sketch something random in my sketch book. Accidentally, I write 'B + C 4 EVER' with a heart drawn around it. I blush and rub it out quickly. I'm so glad that I forgot my pen.

"Roma, do you have a plan forming in your devious mind?" I ask playfully. Roma mocks hurt and I quickly change my words. "Your brilliant devious mind?"

Roma smiles again and concentrates on her drawing. She's drawing a Piplup. Its Dawn's birthday coming up and she wanted Roma to draw a Piplup on all the invitations.

Quietly, Roma says what scares me a little, and what excites me at the same time: "Meet me in the school's basement tonight at ten o' clock. We'll sneak in." I gulp and bite one of my nails without thinking.

"Don't you need a key for it?" I ask quietly. Roma's face suddenly turns to a mischievous smirk.

She cracks her knuckles. "I have my ways…"

I frown at her, but with curiosity rather than anger. I nod slowly and wait until the clock gets to three twenty. That's when school ends.

Art is my last lesson, so I can think of what I'm getting myself into. When the bell rings, I breathe out. I only just realise I was holding it. I'm too nervous.

I'm the first one out of the classroom, and about to get to my dorm when I catch Dan and Amy kissing outside of our dorm's door. I pull a face until I see Cilan walk up, as well (I immediately grin at him).

Amy notices my face, stops making out with Dan, and grins. "You wouldn't be pulling that face if you were making out with Cilan."

I don't think that she realises that Cilan was STANDING RIGHT NEXT TO ME! I blush bright red, and catch a look at Cilan. He's turned red, but I bet that he's only blushing because he's so embarrassed of the thought. I feel tears well up in my eyes and run into the dorm before anybody can say anything. I immediately jump on my bed and bury my face into my pillow.

After crying for what felt like an eternity (actually only two minutes), I wipe the tears away and decide that I should take a nap. If I'm going to meet Roma late at night, then I will need to be alert and ready. Otherwise… well I don't even want to think about it.

I lie on my bed until…I eventually…fall…asleep.

Time Skip

When I wake up, I check my digital alarm clock. It reads 09: 45. I cringe when I realise that I'll have to hurry to meet up with Roma. I creep out of bed and are about to turn the light on, when I realise that all the other girls are probably asleep.

I then tiptoe out of the room and open and close the door with a light creak. The hallway outside our dorm is illuminated with a small light bulb on the ceiling. I sneak out of the hallway and sprint down the stairs to the basement, making sure that my brown boots make no noise on the cold stone stairs.

When I get to the door leading to the basement, I see Roma leaning against the wall, throwing the keys up and down with one hand. I sigh and walk towards her.

"Are you ready to come in?" Roma asks with a whisper.

I nod. "Yes, I'm prepared for this plan of yours."

"Okay," Roma whispers and puts the key in the lock. When it opens, she holds the door open and bows, "You may go in first milady."

I nod and walk in. I'm about to turn around when I hear the door slam. I turn around to see the door closed and then I hear someone locking it. I grab the doorknob and try and wrench it. Panic rises up my lungs and I scream, but it sounds very quiet.

"Roma! Roma?! This isn't funny!" I call. I hear some shuffling behind me. I turn to see…CILAN?!

"What are you doing here?!" we both question at the same time.

Cilan speaks first. "Roma invited me here so I came until she locked me in here! That girl's mind must be running on a bad recipe…" Cilan explains.

We suddenly hear laughing that only Roma could make. "BAHAHA! My plan is working! I'm not gonna open this door until you confess, Burgundy!"

I'm fuming! This was her plan all along! She's making me confess! This is happening too fast! I'm not ready!

"What do you need to confess?" Cilan asks quietly. I turn bright red and pace around the basement. I feel on the wall until I find the switch. I turn it on and look at Cilan's face. He's just so cute! I'm so in love! I swallow and take a step forward to him. Then everything happens so fast:

I accidentally trip on a wire on the ground, tripping and landing on Cilan. But I don't fall on him. My lips accidentally crash on to his. And with that… we're kissing.

At first, I'm scared, until I feel Cilan kissing back. I smile through my kiss and put my arms around his neck. He puts his arm around my waist. OH MY GOSH, I'M KISSING CILAN!

Unfortunately, there's this thing called breathing, so we have to break apart. We stare into each other's eyes for a long time, as if we're in a trance. I smile at him shyly and he does the same. We both lean in for another kiss when Roma barges in on us.

"Are you guys okay? I opened the door when I couldn't hear anything anymore. I thought both of you had fainted and-" She looks at us in each other's arms. "Ohhhhhh, my bad, sorry, you two carry on…"

Roma then exits (leaving the door open). Cilan and I look at each other, laugh and kiss again.

Roma's plans ARE good after all...

* * *

**Roma: Ya got that right, Burgundy!**

**Me: Well, good and evil...She had to KO a security guard...**

**Roma: Eve does come in handy! **

**Eve: EEVEE! Vee vee eve eevee!**

**Roma: *frowns* Come now... Why ya gotta be that way, hmm?**

**Eve: *shrugs* Eevee. Eve vee.**

**Roma: *rolls eyes* Whatever.**

**Me: OKay, I'm feeling left out so REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19: Nightmares

**Me (pokeninja6600): HI THERE! So, I have a new story, not a collab, I'm flying solo for this one. **

**Roma: It's called A Day in the Life Of. It's basically where she gives us journals and has us write in them.**

**Me: *giggles* Yeah, and some of the reactions are SO WORTH IT!**

**Cilan: It wasn't that funny...**

**Me: Oh yes it was and this A/N is getting overly long so Ima say Sayonara!**

**Roma: We don't own Pokemon! REVIEW!**

* * *

**Roma's POV**

I snuck quietly back to bed, avoiding randomly roaming teachers. I made it safely back to the dorm and laid down in my bed. Safe! Oh, that was much too easy. I smiled into the darkness. I rolled over, pulled the blanket over my head and sighed, relaxing.

It had been a long day. I had to go through all that schemeing and it had made my head hurt. Oh well, totally worth it. Cilan and Burgundy belonged together. I fell asleep with that thought in my mind.

* * *

_I heard something odd. Arguing, almost. I growled and yanked off the covers, about to give the people an appropriate tongue lashing. I looked and saw two green haired men. One was in apparel that made him look like he was in a giant Snuggie. The other was in almost hippie clothing. Both were very tall._

"HOW COULD YOU?!" _the giant Snuggie shouted._

"Why are you so against me having a child?! She will be an heir to me! Isn't that what you wanted?!"_ the hippie dude shouted. I glanced at the door, where a little girl was standing, probably looked a professional. The girl had a determined expression on. I barely restrained myself from laughing. She looked so cute! This girl could barely be more than 7 or 8._

"Yes, but with HER?! The other hero?! Natural, I thought I'd raised you immune to love!" _Snuggie man shouted, rubbing his temples._

_The hippie one, Natural, sighed heavily. _"One can't be immune to love...You weren't immune, Father. You just pushed it away. Why can't you be happy for Roma? Why?" _he asked quietly._

_I was shocked. That's my name...I glanced at the girl again. She grimaced and knelt down. The hippie man turned towards the door, probably to leave and said gently, _"Roma? I know you're listening. Come on, honey." _He knelt down and the little girl walked in, looking ashamed and sorry._

_She walked over to Natural. She buried her head in his chest. _"Why do you guys insist on fighting about mom?" _she asked quietly._

_The man petted her hair, which was, like mine, a striking silver. _"Honey, your grandfather is upset that I married your mother because we have different ideas of how to treat our friends."

_The little girl pulled away with tears in her eyes. She shook her head and dashed off. Natural stood up. _"Roma! Roma, get back here!" _he shouted, dashing out as well._

_The scene faded._

**Back in the dorm, 3rd person POV**

Roma flailed about wildly in her bed. Then she screamed, waking her red head friend, Amy. Amy woke up with a grunt and flicked on a small lamp. She took a pillow, about to throw it at Roma, when she noticed Roma was extremely pale and sweating. Amy got up quietly and walked over. She shook her best friend's shoulder. Roma continued to thrash about.

Amy, worried now, woke up Roma's pokemon partner, Eve, a gold/silver Eevee.

Eve yawned and stretched then looked at Amy quizzically. Amy pointed silently at Roma and Eve shook off, jumping onto the bed from the foot of it, where she slept.

"I don't know what happened, I just woke up and she was like this..." Amy said quietly. Eve jumped off the bed and poked Roma's bag with her nose. Amy opened the bag and Eve scouted around in it.

Minutes later, she reappeared with a cube. The cube had a string attached to it and Amy put it around Eve's neck. Eve yawned and said, "Can you understand me, Amy?"

Amy gasped. She'd never had a Pokemon talk to her before and it was quite a shock. She nodded dumbly.

Eve nodded. "Good," She said.

"First things first. Do NOT wake Roma! This is going to turn out well, no matter what it looks like on the outside. Roma will be fine, trust me, I'm her Guardian." Eve said in response to Amy's shocked face.

Amy nodded with difficulty. She saw Roma was in pain, why wouldn't Eve let her wake Roma? But Eve probably knew best, after all, when left up to Amy, nothing good happened...Amy snapped her fingers. Cress!

Amy woke one of her other friends, Misty (she was best at waking people in the middle of the night) and they snuck over to the guys dorm. Misty had a key and she unlocked the door. Amy shook off the feeling of foreboding and stepped in.

She glanced around for her blue haired cousin and finally spotted him, sleeping in a corner bed thankfully on the bottom bunk. She tailored over and shook his shoulder.

"Cress! Yo, Cress!" she whispered. She shook his shoulder again, rousing him this time. He shook his head and opened his eyes. He saw his younger cousin and raised an eyebrow before sitting up.

"What do you want, Amy?" he asked. She bit her bottom lip, unsure of how to say this.

"Roma's having nightmares. I woke up to her screaming but Eve told me-"

"Wait. Eve spoke to you?" he questioned.

"Yeah, she got this weird cube thing out of Roma's bag and I put it around her neck. Then she told me not to wake Roma, saying that she would be fine. But I wasn't sure so I came to get you." Amy said in a troubled voice.

Cress got out of his bed and yawned, but motioned Amy to lead the way to the girls dorm room. Cress noticed subconsciously that Cilan wasn't in his bed.

Amy, Misty and Cress made their way to the girls dorm, where Leaf, Dawn, May and Iris had surrounded Roma's bed.

May turned to motion Amy over.

"I woke up earlier and saw Roma tossing and turning. Dawn had already woken up and had told me that Eve told her not to wake Roma. So we've been waiting for her to wake up...I'm getting a little worried." May confessed.

Amy nodded, saying Eve had told her that too. Attention was brought back to Roma when she shrieked, her tone worrying her roomies.

Eve flinched and lightly bit Roma's arm. Roma groaned and rolled over, covering her face in her pillow. Cress walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. He stroked her hair and glanced at Eve, who nodded and jumped down.

The girls were all worried but Amy was most worried. Roma had already been hurt and she recalled the Volkner person saying that if he got news of Roma being hurt, he would come and take her away. What to do?

* * *

**Me: Ooh...Roma's having nightmares...And who were the mysterious Snuggie man and the hippie Natural? Hint: Natural starts with _? What do they have to do with Roma's mysterious past, if anything at all? What will Malory do with this? So many questions need answering! So, review!**


	20. Chapter 20: Beating Roma's Nightmares!

**Me (pokeninja6600): Well, it's just me today because Roma is fast asleep. And I hope she wakes soon...But she's kinda scared after her nightmares...HAVE FUN WITH THAT, CRESSY BOY!**

**Cress: *rolls eyes***

**Me: Okay, I only own Eve's personality and Roma. Not Pokemon. Sorry.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Beating Roma's Nightmares!**

Amy's POV

I hold my breath as Roma struggles in her sleep. I can't help wondering what she's dreaming about. An idea pops into my head. If we could somehow get into Roma's dream, then we could solve the problem and stop her nightmares! I then realise my mistake. That's too ambitious, plus, no one is smart enough to make a machine that let's you go into someone's dream. Even if you're super smart.

I think about asking Leaf about it, but she would probably laugh it off or tell me that scientists are currently working on it. Then she would tell me an 'interesting' fact. I roll my eyes at the stupid idea I just came up with.

I decide to ask Leaf anyway. I mean, it can't hurt, right? But Leaf's lectures hurt quite a bit. They hurt my brain. I walk up to her. She is frowning at the problem at hand. I can tell that her mind is working, like a machine on full power.

I take a deep breath. "Leaf, what if we got inside of Roma's dreams? Has anyone ever invented a machine like that, because I don't think that she's going to wake up anytime soon?"

I can see Leaf ponder on that thought. She looks at Roma thrashing around. Then, it's as if a light bulb popped up on top of her head.

"I certainly don't know how to make that contraption, but I think I know someone that could!" Leaf exclaims. She grabs my arm and pulls me out of our dorm. She leads me down the hallway until we get to a door with a danger sign.

I'm about to say something when Leaf shushes me. She then knocks on the door. But a secret knock, from the sound of it. And she also whispers a word that I can't make out.

Suddenly, the door opens and a girl that looks like she's only eleven is frowning at us. She's wearing a blue dress that goes to her knees and is wearing a white lab coat. She has red glasses and her chestnut brown hair is in two pigtails.

"What is it?" She asks with a yawn. She frowns at me, until she sees Leaf. Her persona then changes entirely. "Leaf! So good of you to come and visit!"

She ushers us into her room and I gape when I see it. It's like a massive lab! There are millions of computers and contraptions, all with wires leading out of them. There is a desk in the middle of the room with papers left there. The only thing that looks normal is a bed with pink covers, in the corner of the room.

Overall, I'm curious. I give a questioning look at Leaf, and she nudges the girl. The girl nods and starts to explain.

"My name is Amanita and I'm eleven years old. I know that what I just said might be hard to process because this is a high school, but I've been given a scholarship here. I'm what you might call a prodigy. I'm super smart, I'm pretty sure I'm smarter than you, and build lots of inventions."

I nod, still having many questions. "How do you know Leaf? And what's up with that secret knock thingy?"

"Leaf is actually in my gifted and talented class, I could tell that she was smarter than the others in the class, so I chose her do a science project with. We built it in my room, and we've become good friends. I'm glad that I can actually talk to someone with the same amount of IQ as me. That's how I know Leaf. As for the secret knock: Lots of people know of my intelligence, and have tried to befriend me in hope of copying off my homework. I only let true friends in here, and that is why we made the secret knock up." Amanita says and adjusts her glasses.

"Is this true?" I ask Leaf nods and an awkward silence looms over the three of us. Amanita breaks it.

"What brings you here to my dorm, Leaf?"

"We need to ask you something," Leaf states, "Our friend is in a state of…sleeping and we need her to wake up. The bad thing is that we can't shake her awake. It could be fatal to her health. Amy, here, suggested that if we could somehow find a way to get into her dream, then we could solve the bad dream and she'll wake up without harm."

"And we want to know if you have an invention for that." I finish and play with hair nervously.

It seems as if an eternity passes when Amanita answers.

"I've actually got something for that," She leads us to a big thing underneath a big white cloth. Amanita rips it off to unveil a big metal machine with lots of buttons and levers. "This beauty is called the 'Dream Transporter 3000'. I'm not sure if it works, and I'm still sorting out a few kinks, but you're welcome to use it. You'll have to wait for a day or so before you can use it, though."

I frown in annoyance. We can't wait for a whole day! Roma needs out help!

"No time," Leaf states. Amanita gives us a look, but smiles suddenly.

"What if I could tell you that I can transport you right now as my test subjects?" She asks. We nod eagerly.

"Good. But you only have an hour until the portal closes, trapping you inside your friend's dream forever."

"No pressure then," I deadpan. "But we'll do it. For Roma's sake."

Amanita nods and tells us to stay where we are. She then walks to the machine and starts to press buttons rapidly. She then asks for Roma's name and then the number of our dorm. She pulls a lever and a purple swirly portal opens up and Leaf gasps.

We're supposed to jump through this, apparently. Within an hour. Or we'll die. I ignore the sick feeling in my stomach and hold Leaf's hand. Leaf gulps and we…jump in.

When we regain consciousness, we see that we're in a room and there are two men having an argument. One man with long green hair and the other wearing what looks like a giant snuggie. We also see a small girl. Come to think of it, she looks a bit like Roma. In fact, she looks like a younger version of Roma. The resemblance is startling.

We look around the dark room we're in until we see Roma. The real Roma. The older Roma. She then notices us and her face looks puzzled.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" She asks us in a whisper. We then duck down and pull Roma behind a nearby bed.

"We're busting you out of this nightmare." I whisper with a grin.

And that's when I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my head, as if someone's just hit me, and the last thing a see is the snuggie man with an evil smirk before everything goes black.

* * *

**Me: OH DEAR ARCEUS, NOW I'LL HAVE TO EXPLAIN WHEN SHE WAKES UP! Thanks for that, Amanita...**

**Amanita: No problem! *beams***

**Me: Sarcasm, Amanita, sarcasm...Anyways, please review.**


	21. Chapter 21: My Mysterious Past!

**In which we learn more about Roma's dark, mysterious past. And Ghetsis wears a giant Snuggie.**

* * *

**Roma's POV**

Ghetsis (I figured out the Snuggie's name by their incessant argueing) hit Amy over the head. I turned slightly right and saw a purplish glowing portal that these brave girls had come through to save me. Something inside of me snapped.

These girls, Amy and Leaf, had cared enough out my well-being to jump into a portal, into the realm of my nightmares, to save me. Amy had already been hurt twice now, on my account. I couldn't let her die in this imaginary world. And Leaf won't be touched if I have anything to do with it.

I stood up completely straight. Head up, I looked Snuggie man, disrespect and contempt written all over my face. His red eye twitched at the clear disrespect. I narrowed my eyes and stepped closer to him, getting all in his face.

"You and your Snuggie friends have _ruined_ my life, you stupid *swear words here*," I growled hatefully in his face.

"I traversed the regions, never stopping, never meeting anyone, not making friends. Because you were pursuing me. That Red was slightly interesting, as was the Silver male but they were still just acquaintances. But, in Sinnoh, you stopped. I had disappeared off the map, just like my father. Do you know why? Do you know WHY I disappeared?" I asked my voice getting steadily louder.

"If you wish to tell me, I will listen, Princess." Ghetsis said, his voice infuriatingly calm. I suppressed my temper and kept my voice neutral.

"I was on a boat headed to Sunyshore City, Volkner's being the last Gym I had to beat to enter in the Sinnoh League. But there was a storm and I was knocked unconcious, being thrashed about in the rocking boat. Aaron, Flint and Volkner found me out cold on a beach morning." I relayed the tale of my amnesia. By the end, my voice had cracked faster than my fast-melting facade.

I looked up blurrily at Natural, the man that had haunting my dreams since I arrived in Unova. I smiled weakly at him.

"My father, N, was also known as Natural. He was the King of Team Plasma. So, being his daughter despite where he is, I am, and shall be forever more, the Princess of Team Plasma." I finished my tale and looked over at Leaf. Her expression was exactly as I predicted. Disbelief. But then, even then, there was that look I had become used to. Disgust.

I tore my eyes away from her and went over to sit by my father. I curled into a fetal position and rested my forehead on my knees. N wrapped me in his arms and I buried my head in his chest, crying quietly.

"N, is that...my baby girl?" a female voice asked. I felt my father nod and I looked up to see none other than my mother, heroine of ideals, Nuvemian born and bred, White Tokuo Harmonia.

I leaped up and raced over to her, hugging my mother for the first time in years. I pulled away and saw tears shining in her eyes.

"My little Roma...You're all grown up...and I missed it. I missed your thirteenth birthday, your first big fight, your first kiss, your first boyfriend, all of it! And sweetheart, I would have gone through the Reverse World and back to have been with you. I just...I just wanted you to know that, darling." she said.

She pulled me into a hug but my mind was buzzing. With a question that had been pressing on my conscience.

"Why weren't we good enough for dad? Why did he just up and leave?" I asked quietly, pulling away. My mother gave me a confused look but then comprehension dawned on her.

"Oh, Roma! He didn't leave because of you. On the contrary, I had you because I knew that just me couldn't keep his dream from drawing him away. I thought a child to raise would keep him homebound. When my ideals won out over his truths, N was dumbfounded." She smiled at the entranced look on my face. Then, she continued.

"N had an adventurous spirit and not even us could keep his truths from bothering him. He had to experience this strong bond between Trainers and Pokemon for himself. So he left to find it. He would have come back, I'm positive, to train you and maybe resume his position as King. But don't EVER think it was your fault, okay?" she said, her brown eyes staring into my blue-green ones.

I nodded. "You were taken away from me when I was merely ten. But I found Eve. And Volkner and even Flint, to a point." I said.

My mother looked at me with the utmost pity in her eyes. "But you can ever go back there. You know that. They protected you but unless you want them hurt, you can't go back to them. Ghetsis knows where you are and he won't stop hunting you until he has you because of your father's gift that you inherited." she sighed quietly.

I grimaced. "How can you call it a gift when it's caused so much pain..." I asked, somewhat harshly. Then, I remembered. Leaf and Amy! I whirled to face them.

"Leaf, get out! No objections! DO IT NOW!" I barked. Then I walked over to Amy and picked her up. Leaf stepped through the wall where the portal apparently was. I noticed a shimmer of light and walked over. I couldn't touch it. But Amy could go through it. I tossed her light frame at the wall and I think Leafy caught her.

I knelt down and touched the floor. There had been a sharp pain in my head. I know my history now. And I think the nightmare is at it's end...now...

* * *

**Me: Again, dark chapter...alas, these are my forte. Ah, well...Please REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22: Kidnapped!

**Me (pokeninja6600): HI! New chapter! Mine should be along shortly but enjoy this one and Review!**

* * *

_**Chapter 22: Waking Up to Reality**_

**Amy's POV**

I wake up to find myself in my bed…in my dorm. I sit up and shake my head. What's happening? I thought I was in Roma's dream. Wait – where's Roma?! I get out of my bed, and run to where her bed is. Relief floods through me when I see her sleeping peacefully.

Light trickles through the shut curtains, and I walk around the dorm. Everyone is asleep. I have a bad head ache, but I shower, and pull on some clothes. It's a Saturday, only seven in the morning, but I'm convinced I won't be able to get back to sleep.

After I get ready, I take all my poke balls, and stash them in my bag. I'm going out for a walk, and maybe a spot of training. I just need to get away from it all for a little bit. I just want to 'wake up to reality'.

I quickly get out of the dorm, and shut the door. I don't want to have anyone know that I'm going out. They'd just want to tag along.

When I get out of the school, I walk around until I get to a park. I then sit down and take my Pokemon out. My trusty fire types come out, and cry in excitement. They haven't been out for a while.

I then lie on the grass, away from the gaggle of mum's and children. I lie in the quiet part of the park. I watch as my Pokemon play with each other, laughing and smiling. I grin, just as my eyes start drooping.

I guess I can get to sleep after all.

**Third Person's POV**

What Amy didn't notice as she slept, was that someone was watching her. Not John, not Roma and not Dan.

The person had ginger hair, and was wearing… A knight's get up. The only different thing from the outfit was that it had a blue 'P' on it. That stood for Team Plasma. A group that no one in the Unova region would want to tackle with.

The man was in his early thirties, but was already loyal, and a good friend, to the leader of Team Plasma. And the leader was called Ghetsis.

The man was currently crouching down in the bushes, watching Amy. After recognising her, he immediately dialled someone on his phone.

"Hello my lord. Sorry to have disturbed you, I've got some good news," he whispered, "I've found the girl… No, not Roma, but her best friend… Yes, Amy… With her Pokemon… She's currently in the Castelia Park, sleeping. She's just asking for it… Yes, sir. Will do. I will wait for your arrival."

The Plasma grunt hung up and chuckled evilly.

**Ghetsis's POV**

When I get off of the phone from one of my many grunts, I smile. This is my chance. I'm finally going to get Roma. Well, I might not be physically getting her, but I'll be getting her friend.

I didn't think it would be so easy. I'd ordered some grunts to go patrolling around the region after I had this weird dream that I met Roma, except she was older. The dream reminded me of my mission. My sole purpose. To get Roma crowned again. To be the princess.

I stand up from my seat in my study, and walk over to a table where the intercom is. I push the button and order for my special grunts to accompany me to Castelia Park. When I stop speaking, I reach for my drink. I gulp it down, wipe my mouth, and I'm ready.

I walk out of my study, locking the door, and get outside Team Plasma's base. There is a big black jet waiting for me, on the helicopter pad. My grunts are standing in front of it. I push them away as I board the jet.

As we take off, I explain what the plan is.

"We will arrive at Castelia Park soon, and then I want you to find the girl. Be quiet, though, or she'll wake up. She has her fire type Pokemon with her, so I want you, you, you and you to take them out with these Simipours. Then I want you and you to stuff her into this sack, but carefully so she won't wake up. Then I want you two to carry her back to the jet. I will wait here until the mission is a success. And don't tell me that it isn't. You have to succeed, or you'll all be fired."

After explaining everything, I hand them all the items needed. As usual, though, one of my idiotic grunts asks some questions.

"What does the girl look like?" he asks.

"Like this, you imbecile!" I bellow and shove a photo into his hands. He nods and smiles at me. I frown in response. I shake my head, and rub my temples. These idiots don't understand a thing. But I need them. They are the grunts that do all my dirty work.

"Is everything clear?" I ask. The grunts nod, and I silence them until we land.

I rub my hands together. This is going to be fun.

**Amy's POV**

I wake up to find that everything around me is dark. I start to panic and thrash about. I then realise I'm in a sack. And that someone is carrying me. I then realise that all my possessions are gone, including my poke balls. This isn't good. Someone is trying to kidnap me!

I start to thrash about again, feeling sick with fear.

"Oi!" someone shouts out to me. I feel a flood of relief. Someone is going to save me! "Stop moving, you're heavy enough!"

I then realize that it's my kidnappers.

"HEAVY?! I'M NOT HEAVY!" I screech at them. These people are barbaric. "Who the hell are you?!"

"We," someone explains, "Are Team Plasma."

My heart crunches. I've heard about them. They try to have Pokemon liberated. Stupid, if you ask me, but I thought they were harmless! I didn't know that they KIDNAP!

"Your worst nightmare," someone else adds. I roll my eyes. Okay, I was right, they are stupid.

"Why are you taking me?" I ask, my voice hoarse all of a sudden. There is no answer and they suddenly stop walking.

I am then thrown somewhere. I yelp in pain as my head hits something. I hear voices talking all at once.

"Your mission was a success," someone notes. I'm going to call him Evil because his voice sounds evil.

"Yes," someone answers. I'm going to call this guy Stupid because his voice reminds me of a donkey's.

"Good," Evil mutters. I hear pacing around as Evil starts to laugh maliciously. I gulp, but then put my hand over my throat, because they've heard me.

"It looks like you're awake, girl," Evil points out. I jiggle around in the sack, trying to get out, but it's pointless. I'm going to be trapped.

I then remember something. I'm claustrophobic, so being in this tight space really freaks me out. I start to heave and gasp for air. I'm hyperventilating; I'm hyperventilating, and I'M HYPERVENTILATING!

I've just 'woken up to reality'. And I don't like it. I don't like it at all.

* * *

**Me: Ooh...**

**Roma: *chews fingernail* This isn't good...PLEASE REVIEW I NEED WEAPONS AGAINST GHETSIS! HEEEEELP!**


	23. Chapter 23: Princess

**Me (pokeninja6600): Hi there! Okay, so I am on my Kindle Fire so grammer mistakes and mispelled words could be things I didn't catch or what the device autocorrected it to. So, I already apoligize for that kind of crap.**

**Roma: So, now. We don't own Pokemon, read and review!**

* * *

**Roma's POV**

I stared at the door for a few minutes. I had been woken up at way-too-early-on-a-Saturday by the shower running. After attempting to get back to sleep, I finally just opened my eyes and waited for my eyes to adjust. As they did, the dorm door opened. I cringed at the bit of sunlight and rolled over. Before I did though, I saw the outline of Amy standing at the door, fully clothed and everything.

So, I sat up and stared at the door, willing with all my might for Amy to walk back in. After staring a good four minutes, Eve opened an eye.

_"What are you doing?" _she asked abruptly. I rolled my eyes.

"Good morning to you too."

_"Roma, it is much too early to be up, especially if it's you. So, I ask again. What in Arceus' name are you doing?" _Eve asked irritably.

"Amy walked out of the door. I'm waiting for her to come back. What's so wrong about that?" I said, glancing occasionally at the door. Eve immediately sat up straight.

_"Do you get any feeling at all about how she is?" _Eve asked. I scrunched my eyebrows together, thinking.

"There _is_ a slight feeling of foreboding..." I said carefully. Eve sat up. She seemed concerned now. _"Any ideas on where she is or might be?"_

I thought for a minute. Then I shook my head no. "Sorry Eve. Nothing." Just then, I heard a creaking sound, signalling that someone was getting up. I laid back down and closed my eyes, using only my sense of hearing to predict where the person was.

I heard a slight crunching sound about ten yards from my bed, around where the door was. (See, I'm like a math god when it's not on a screen because I can't read it). Suddenly, light flooded the room. I squinched my eyes shut and pulled the covers over my head, not wanting to get up quite yet.

"C'mon everyone up! It's Saturday!" Leaf's voice rang around the room and I let out a groan, burying my face in the mattress. I heard footsteps coming towards me and within moments, Leaf (at least, I assumed it was Leaf) was tugging at my blanket.

"If she doesn't get up, we may have to go get Creeeeeesssss..." I heard Dawn's singsong voice say.

I made a rage face then threw off the covers. "FINE! I'M UP, I'M UP!" I shouted, my eyes still closed. I rubbed my eyes, afraid of searing the rods and cones in them. I swung myself around; my feet dangled off the edge of the bed and hit the floor.

I planted my feet firmly and walked slowly over to my closet. I scowled; I had only one clean outfit that I didn't really fancy wearing. I took it and dressed in the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. A black tank top and camo shorts that reached my mid-thigh framed my body surprisingly well. On the downside, it made me look slightly like a biker chick. Not really what I was aiming for.

I rummaged around in some drawers, looking for my sunglasses and hairband. I could go without he sunglasses but my hairband, I needed. After rummaging for quite some time, I finally stalked out to the living room type place.

"Hand over my hairband now and no one gets hurt."

Misty, May, Iris and Zoey stared at Dawn accusingly. Dawn smiled sheepishly and held up her arm, showing my hairband! I glared t her and held out my hand, palm up.

"In my defense, I needed to see you with your hair down! Come on Roma, you even _sleep _with it up!" Dawn said defensively. I took my hairband and tried putting up my hair. Then, a knock at the door caused us all to look over at the door. Burgundy (who had returned from her make-out session with Cilan, I noted) opened the door.

"Aah, hello Cress. Come to pick up Roma, I assume?" Burgundy said. I shifted my position a little so I could see. Sure enough, a blue haired boy in a waiter's outfit stood in the doorway. I smiled then remembered that my hair was still down!

Okay, you're all probably wondering why I'm obsessed with keeping my hair up. Well, it's a pain in the butt to maintain, that's one reason. But mostly, it reminds me about how, even down to my hair color, I'm so much different than all these girls.

Cress noticed me and my fumbling fingers failing at putting up my hair and smiled. He walked over and took the hairband.

"Need some help?"

I felt heat on my face and nodded quickly. He smiled and I felt his fingers working expertly through my hair. "You jut had to ask." he said as he worked. I gave a little half-smile. "Thanks Cress."

* * *

Some time later (Hey, I'm good at solid and liquid measurement, not time!), he let me see. I looked in the mirror and gaped.

Cress had taken my hair and tied up some of it, maybe four inches, and made that into something that slightly resembled a bun. But the rest of it, he had left to waterfall freely to just below my shoulder.

"You are a hair god," I said, running my fingers through the waterfalling hair. Cress' face appeared next to mine in the mirror and he nodded.

"Mhm. Do you like it?" he asked. I nodded and smiled at him. Dawn came over and examined my hair. It took a lot of self-restraint to stop from slapping her when she felt my hair.

"Wow Roma! This hairstyle and that outfit is absolute perfection! Cress, where did you learn how to do this?" Dawn asked, looking at him. Cress shook his head. "Reshiram knows how many times I've had to do something with Amy's hair. This was easy." he said, chuckling a bit.

He turned to face all the girls. "Now for the main reason I came over here: The guys and I were planning to go do some training. They sent me t find out if any of you would like to come train with us." he said, looking a all of them.

Misty and Zoey answered immediately. "Of course!" The rest of the girls were slightly more hesitant but ultimately agreed. Cress looked at me.

"And you, my queen?" I just stopped myself from cringing at the accuracy of that nickname. I nodded.

"I'm always up to a battle, as long as Eve is." I said, shrugging. Looking pointedly at Eve, I raised an eyebrow. She nodded.

_"As long as we can 'train' with that Ash boy, I'm ready to stretch out." _Eve said. I smiled before realizing that no one else in the room could understand her.

"She says she up to it, as long as we get to battle Ashy." I translated quickly. Everyone nodded. Misty thought a minute then laughed a little.

"I'd like to see the reaction on his face if you beat him!" she chuckled. Dawn, May and Iris laughed too. I smiled at Eve. She nodded.

"50 bucks says I'll beat him with my Dream Team." I said nonchalantly. They all looked surprised. Iris recovered first.

"I'll take that wager." she said, glancing at the other girls. They all nodded and agreed.

"Alright, let me get it and my X-transceiver out of my Bag then I'll meet up with ya at the field." I said, walking over to get the stuff. The girls agreed and soon the room was void except for me, Eve and my thoughts. I had just gotten ahold of my X-transceiver when it started to ring.

Curious, I picked it up. Volkner's face appeared on the screen and I smiled at the sight of my brother.

"Roma! Oh, I'm so glad I got you! Are you okay? Please tell me you're okay!" Volkner said, his words tripping over each other. I immediately felt some paranoia; Volkner was overprotective, sure, but never to this extent...

"Yeah, Volk. I'm fine. But you've looked better. What happened to you?" I asked, noting his scarred face. I also noticed that the background was definitely NOT the Gym.

"Some thugs that called themselves Team Plasma came to the Gym, armed, looking for you. They called you a princess. What's up?" he asked, looking worried. I licked my lips. They had found Volkner...despite my precautions.

"Look Volk. I'm he princess of Team Plasma. My father was their King and Ghetsis, my grandfather, wants me to take the position of Queen. I don't want to, so I ran and have been running with Eve ever since. That's a crash course in my history up to now." I said quickly.

"No, how did they get past my Dream Team?" I asked, worrying about my Eeveelutions. Volkner fidgeted nervously.

"I have Electivire, Luxray and Lighter. I-I'm so sorry, Roma!" he choked out.

"Volkner, tell me straight. What happened?"

He swallowed. "Right. Your team...The-They probably saved my life. Two Plasma guys came to the Gym, asking about you. I wouldn't tell them anything so he one leveled a gun at me and Moonlight jumped on him. Cream rushed the other one. Splash, Cherry and Indigo all backed them with special attacks." he looked to be fighting back tears now.

"I figured that they might need some help so I went to get Lighter's ball. I heard several gunshots and ran back down. As I got back down, I saw Cream laying on one guy's chest with her eyes closed and a-a bullet wound in her side. Cherry and Splash looked to have collapsed..." he stopped again and handed the phone to someone else.

Flint's face appeared on the screen. "Heya, superstar." he said.

I as close to tears myself. "Are they all gone, Flint? Don't, just don't lie to me. I couldn't stand it." I asked. I had to know. He nodded solemnly.

"All but Lighter and Flare. I got there just as Volkner had been backed into a corner by the living guy. He was kneeling by Moonlight's dead body. The guy had his back to me and Indigo slipped quietly to me. She told telepathically tat she was gonna let out Lighter. She told me to let out Flare and to have them work together to beat the guy.

"She let out Lighter and I let out Flare. Their combined special attacks brought him down, big time. Indigo said her final wish was for me to get Volkner out of there, to bring him to my house. Obviously, I did so. As we were about ready to leave, she staggered up to me and told me to call you as soon as we got back and to tell you everything. And that they protected you as long as they could." Flint sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"You had a team that prized you and what they considered your possessions above even their own lives. That's the best Pokemon-human relationship I've ever seen. They were a gift, Roma. And I swear I'll try for the same thing with my team, in honor of yours." he said. I nodded, mute with emotion and ended the call.

I stared into space. First, Amy disappears. Then, Ghetsis sends a hit team of assassins after Volkner. They don't succeed in killing him but they manage to take a bit of my soul with them as they go down. They took my Eeveelutions. All they did was love me.

My phone started vibrating. I looked at it; a text from an unknown number. I answered it and a bone-chilling message appeared on the screen.

**HAVE YOU HAD ENOUGH, PRINCESS?**


	24. Chapter 24: Trapped!

**Me (pokeninja6600): Hi everyone! I'm back with this chapter written by Malory79080! Read and review, please!**

**Eve: EEVEE!**

* * *

**Amy's POV**

I force myself not to scream. I breathe in and wipe away the tears that are currently pouring down my face.

"Who are you?" I croak out. To my disgust, I hear Evil chuckle, knowing that I'd been crying. He is one twisted man.

"I," he says with such confidence, "am Ghetsis, leader of Team Plasma."

I try and scratch my out of this brown sack, but I fail. I suddenly hear someone walking towards me. I then feel a horrible pain as someone kicks me to a wall. I lay down, winded, wondering if anyone notices that I'm gone.

I then hear tearing, as if someone's ripping the sack I'm in. I open one eye and see that someone IS ripping it! I look through the gap to see a man with green hair. He's wearing a massive robe thingy with patterns that creepy me out. He's also wearing some kind of thing that covers one eye.

I can't help feel that I know him from somewhere.

And then it hits me.

He's the man in Roma's dream. He's the guy that knocked me out. He's the man that is pure evil. I then just can't take it anymore, and I black out.

I know that I'm going to die. My last memory is me getting kidnapped, how lovely.

I'm going to die.

**Third Person's POV**

Ghetsis smiled as he witnessed the girl faint. His plan was running smoothly.

Earlier, he had sent a message to Roma, after finding out her number from the girl's possessions. He had taunted Roma. She would falter under pressure, and make the biggest mistake of her life. Princess Roma, it has a nice ring to it.

Ghetsis left the girl in a small cage and locked the door. He then made his way to the front of the jet, the control area. Placed on one of the seats was his mobile phone. He had no use for it, and never wanted one, but this would come in handy.

He then sent another text to Roma:

**If you ever want to see your red haired friend again, then you will meet me on the alleyway next to the hospital at exactly ten o' clock tonight. If you don't come, then we will be forced to kill her.**

Ghetsis grinned and pressed the 'send' button.

He then walked over to his grunts. They were lounging around, muttering to each other and being idiots. Ghetsis caught their attention and told his plan.

"Shall we bring the girl with us?" one of them inquired.

Ghetsis mentally hit himself for not thinking of that earlier.

"Yes," he decided. "If Roma does come, but plans an attack on us, we could kill the girl right away, knocking the fight out of her."

The grunts nodded and took the jet back to Team Plasma's base. When they landed, Ghetsis ordered two grunts to carry the unconscious girl to a room inside the big building.

**Amy's POV**

My heart starts to flutter as I open my eyes. I guess I'm not dead, then. I was just unconscious.

I scan my surroundings. I'm in a small, cold room which has pale green, crumbling paint. I'm sitting on the only thing in this room (other then me): a bed with white sheets and a puffy pillow.

I stand up shakily and walk to the brown door – my only ticket out of here. As usual, though, it's locked. In the movies, the door is always locked.

Maybe I could barge my way out of here? I take my chance and back away slightly. I then charge into the door, only to fall down again. My right shoulder is now aching. My last chance is to get someone to hear me.

"Hello, is anyone there?" I call out as I slam my fists on the door. It jiggles, but doesn't break.

I sigh and sit on the bed again.

Now, I'm all for girl power, and don't really like getting help from other people, so I'm pushed to my last resort. Someone has to rescue me from this man. He's evil…and I'm scared.

I wish for a savior as I start to cry, tears pouring from my eyes again. I stifle a yawn as I lie down.

I'm not dead, but I might as well be.

* * *

**Roma: JHDUhajskhguansjfhs*extreme rage face*dnfkjahvjkfnjkjkrankjghfNKJH FNKJSHUIRHSJKSDFJ *keysmash* WHAT THE-**

**Me: NOPE NO MORE OF THAT! Sorry for her, please review!**


	25. Chapter 25: Bending Time

**Me (pokeninja6600): Wow, it took me long enough. This, I think, is the longest and best chapter I've ever written. I'm not commenting on any of Malory's chapters...Nevermind, read and review!**

* * *

**Eve's POV**

Roma looked once more at the chilling messages on her phone's screen. She had stood up with the latest, threatening Ghetsis with every legend in her possession. Her breathing was ragged and she was shaking lightly from held-back emotions, most pertaining to grief. Roma had lost a fire when she lost her memory. But, now with nothing else to hold her back, no amnesia, no real family except me, Roma could go all out to find and rescue Amy. Ghetsis may think he had doused Roma's fire, but all he really did was drench it in gasoline.

_"Shall we be going?" _I asked. I was in mourning for my brothers and sisters and the way I coped with grief was anger. Roma looked at me, the fire in her eyes blazing steadily and brightly again.

We nodded simultaneously and from that point on in the day, we remained completely in sync. The highlight of that day was our battle with Ash.

* * *

Roma had walked up behind him, without him noticing. "Battle me." she said icily, causing Ash to jump and scream.

"I'm sorry, what?!" he asked after he recovered. Roma's look was steely. All other training had ceased, everyone's attention currently on Roma and Ash, due to his high-pitched girly shriek.

"You heard me. I want a battle, Pokemon Master-to-be." Roma taunted. Ash blinked and soon agreed. Cilan offered to be our referee and Roma didn't object, which meant she was fine with it. While he explained the rules, she got down on my level and looked me straight in the eye. The feeling was understood: We couldn't stay here much longer. Then she stood back up and faced Ash.

"I only have one Pokemon, so choose your Pokemon partner wisely. I want this to be the best battle I've ever had, Ash. I expect it out of a Pokemon Master." Roma said matter-of-factly. He smiled and looked at Pikachu.

"Ready to go, buddy?" he asked, as if the question needed answering. Pikachu agreed to battle me and I was exhilarated. I looked up at Roma and she nodded at his choice.

"I thought so...Alright Eve, dazzle them!" she shouted, throwing an arm out towards the sky. _"At your service, Roma!" _I leaped into the battle area and used the momentum to start off the battle with a Quick Attack. My feet barely hit the ground and I was flying blindingly fast at Pikachu. He was unable to react fast enough and I rammed my head right into his stomach then flipped around and dashed back to Roma, grinning at the completion of that move.

Roma gave me a sneaky smile and I knew that she was proud I had finally perfected the technique. Ash called our attention back with his unworried command of Volt Tackle. Not being worried; his first mistake._  
_

"Agility! There's plenty of room, Eve!" Roma called. "_Roger!" _I called out. Leaping and bounding gleefully, I was a bullet of flashing fur under the Unova sun. It felt so good to run, be free and out of my Poke Ball that I nearly forgot it was a battle until I heard Roma's sharp whistle. At that, I snapped back to reality and leaped up. I spun in midair to see an electrified Pikachu, his target: me.

"Iron Tail!" came the command, like I knew it would. I flipped once and brought my steel-hard tail down on Pikachu's back. He cried out as he went down and I used his back for leverage. I used all the strength in my tail to catapult myself towards Roma and dashed back, laughing with glee.

When I reached my designated battle point, I turned to see Pikachu striding towards us. He whimpered for Ash and Ash looked at the electric mouse with sorrow and almost pity. I shook my head to get the windswept fur out of my face and looked at Roma, who had a smile playing on her lips.

"Pikachu, Electro Ball!" Ash called. Pikachu began to form a ball of electricity and I looked up to Roma, who seemed to be thinking already moves ahead.

_"Shadow Ball?" _I asked immediately. She nodded and I leaped up again, but this time, a ball of pure shadows forming on my tail. I shot it towards the electric ball and they hit each other on the ground, conjuring up a nice dust shield. I used Quick Attack in the air to fly into the dust cloud. I spotted Pikachu as soon as I entered the cloud; he, on the other hand, was struggling to get a grip.

My Ability is special, as only I and a few other Eevee(lutions) had it. It's called Smart Watcher, and it allows the Pokemon to be able to see in any and all conditions, whether that be pitch night or hail or dust. So, I spotted Pikachu and snuck over. I placed Iron Tail after Iron Tail on my target as the dust was attempting to clear.

Pikachu, in full blown panic mode, was discharging Thunderbolt after Thunderbolt at record speed. This would create sparks along the dust cloud's surface. Which meant it was time to get out. The electric attacks would split particles too rapidly for my comfort. So, I grabbed Pikachu's tail in my teeth and flung him out, soon after jumping out myself.

_"Let's go, Roma!" _I shouted, already headed to our next destination. Roma nodded and took off. See, when particles are split that fast with electric energy, everything blows up. Roma and I dashed at tempo (race pace) to the library, where there was a littler-known Pokemon Transfer Machine. I climbed up onto one of the cushy chairs and fell asleep, knowing that would take a while.

* * *

"C'mon Eve! I carried you from the library and you need to see this! WAKE UP!" Roma shouted. I opened my eyes and stretched.

_"Roma...This is your hidey-hole. What are we doing here?" _I asked curiously. Roma looked mutely at the ball in her hand, a white ball with a red line down the middle and a screen on it; a Premier Ball. I gaped at it.

_"Roma! You're not! Are you?" _I asked incredulously. But I knew she was. Her jaw tightened almost imperceptibly and her eyes got a devious little gleam in them. I knew nothing I could or would say could get her down off the ledge this time. She nodded and walked to a grassy area in her sanctuary.

"I call Dialga!" she shouted, her voice ringing loud and clear in the quiet place. She tossed the Premier Ball into the air and a white light flashed, soon to reveal Dialga, the legendary controller of time.

_"DIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAA!"_ came the roar of the legendary creature. Roma explained our dilemma to Dialga, about Amy and Ghetsis and her being TP Princess. Then she made the most daring decision of her life.

_"GO BACK IN TIME AND REWRITE THIS ENTIRE DAY?! THAT IS A LARGE REQUEST...BUT POSSIBLE. BEHOLD, THE REWRITING OF HISTORY!" _Dialga roared. He threw his head back and roared loudly; a roar that could split time itself. Roma and I both cried out and threw ourselves to the ground, covering eyes and ears with ground and hands (or, in my case, paws) to shield us from the blinding light and the high pitched, loud sounds.

And when we opened our eyes, both of us were laying peacefully in Roma's bed in the dorm room. Roma whipped her eyes to focus on Amy's bed. Which was mercifully containing Amy.

* * *

**Me: I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE LATENESS! To all of you still with us, thank you!**

**Roma: Review!**


	26. Chapter 26: Questions

**Me: Rooomaaa's in troooouuuble!**

**Roma: Shut the f**k up.**

**Me: WELL! Anyways, this is a legit chapter! Here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Questions**

Amy's POV

I woke up with a headache and a pain on my side. That's weird; I don't remember doing anything in the night.

I moved in my bed and I felt a sharp pain in my leg. I looked at my hand to see dried blood on it. I then realised that I was in jeans and a t-shirt. Why am I in clothes like this – where are my pyjamas?

I frowned. There's only one girl who could possibly answer this.

"ROMA!" I shouted, waking everyone up.

"What's your problem?" Dawn groaned. "I'm trying to get some beauty sleep…" Dawn rolled over in bed and snuggled down further. I rolled my eyes, but looked at Roma. She looked…nervous. Like she knew something, and didn't want anyone to know about it.

"Yes…?" she replied nervously, twiddling her fingers.

I jumped out of bed and pulled her into the bathroom that we all share. I then locked the door behind me. I glared at her and she awkwardly sat on the modern white bath.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I shouted at her, my arms waving around above my head.

"Haha… What do you mean?" She faked innocence and wouldn't meet my eye.

"Why am I in my normal clothes?" I demanded.

"Maybe you forgot to change into your pyjamas…?" she offered.

"No, I'd never do that. Why do I have bruises and cuts all over me?"

Roma didn't say anything.

"Explain." I stamped my foot down in anger.

Roma sighed. "Okay, well… It turns out you…got kidnapped by Ghetsis."

"Huh? Who the hell is Ghetsis?! Kidnapped?!"

"He's the man in the snuggie. Y'know, the one in my nightmare?" I vaguely remembered that. "He kidnapped you because we're friends."

"What have you got anything to with this kidnapping?" I asked.

"Um, well, I haven't told you. And you can't tell anyone, but… I'm the princess of Team Plasma. I'm Princess Roma."

I stared at her, mystified. "What?" I whispered. "How? Team Plasma is BAD guys. I thought you were good and kind."

"That's why I left." she paused, a pained look coming over her face. "Well, I ran away. I didn't expect for him to find me or you. He must've been planning this for some time." She frowned at the thought of her Grandfather. He was a horrible man, I know that.

"How did I get kidnapped?" I asked quietly.

"You were in the park," she explained, "then Team Plasma sprang on you. You were taken to his base, presumably. And he sent me a message saying that I wouldn't see you alive if I didn't turn myself in. So… I asked Dialga for help."

"WHAT?! YOU KNOW A LEGENDARY POKEMON AND TALKED TO IT?!" I screeched. Roma shushed me, her eyes full of fear.

"Don't say that!" she hissed. "Yes, I can speak to Dialga. All Pokemon, actually. But usually it's through telepathy. I asked Dialga to rewrite the whole day to save you, but I guess that there was a glitch. I'm really, really sorry."

My eyes flared with anger. "How could you not tell me about this? I thought were friends!"

"We are!" Roma pleaded.

"Then did you not trust me? I took you in! I gave you a place to stay and accepted you! I showed you around the school and got you and my COUSIN together! Is this how you repay me?"

I turned around and unlocked the door. I was about to leave when Roma tugged my arm.

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that, well, um, we're friends!"

"Friends?" I cut her off. "Yeah, right. Not anymore."

I ran out the room and looked under my bed. I saw my pink suitcase, pulled it out, and started to pack things quickly and untidily. I was too angry to care.

I saw the other girls look at me with questioning faces. I ignored them and continued packing.

How could Roma did this to me?! She's- was my best friend.

After I finished packing (it didn't take too long, I didn't bring too many clothes), I closed it up and walked out the door.

Before I walked out, I said, "So long, Roma!" I spat out the last word.

I walked through the hallways, getting away from the girl dorms.

I wouldn't leave this school; it's almost summer vacation, anyway. I went up the stairs to the boys' dorms. I found the door I wanted and knocked loudly on the door.

A bleary eyed Dan opened the door. His red hair was messy, and he was only wearing pyjama bottoms. He had no top on.

I blushed at the sight of him, but composed myself. He must've been too sleepy to notice the state he was in, so he asked me what was wrong.

"Can I stay here?" I asked sheepishly.

He looked at me, then at my suitcase. That certainly woke him up.

"Um…" He rubbed his eyes. "Sure. Come on in." He moved into his room, and picked up my suitcase and sighed.

Why did Roma do this?

Friends? Well, we're friends no more.

I'm not speaking to her.

Not ever.

* * *

**Me, all OC's but Roma: Ooooooohhhh...**

**Roma: SHUT UP!**


	27. Chapter 27: Reuniting

**Me (pokeninja6600): Hi there! I'm so sorry this took so long, I truly am.**

**Roma: *amused face* You need to get better at this chapter thing.**

**Me: SHADDUP! HERE IT IS!**

* * *

**Dan's POV**

I woke up to a pillow to the face. I groaned and rolled over, pulling the sheets up over my head. "Don't wanna get up, Amy," I mumbled. I heard sharp, clear laughter and another hit to the face with a pillow. I groaned but grinned under the covers.

She jerked the covers off me and I opened my eyes to find her clear blue ones staring into mine. My breath caught in my throat and she blinked, startled and pulled back.

"S-sorry I was trying to wake you up and you weren't getting up and I'm sorry," she said quickly, her face turning a light shade of red. I blinked quickly and shook my head slowly.

"No, no, it's alright," I stammered. She smiled and hit me with the pillow again. "Get up!" She giggled and I protected my face, "I'm up, I'm up, Amy!"

**TIME SKIP: A HOUR LATER**

Amy was sitting a few tables away from me with Dawn, Misty, May and Leaf in homeroom. I noted that a certain silver haired feind named Roma wasn't anywhere in sight. I glanced at Chili to see him studying me intensely.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him. He smiled a little and leaned back in his chair. "I noticed that you and my cousin have been staying together, eh?" Chili asked. I bit my tongue. This was a hard choice. If I told him-

"Yeah, took ya long enough, fire freak." I heard a voice from behind me say, cutting me off from my thoughts. I turned to see Roma with her bookbag slung over one shoulder. She pulled up a chair and sat backwards in it. I heard a slight bark from under the table. It sounded hesitant and I looked down to see an unmistakable gold and silver Eevee. The girl who had pulled up a chair next to me, the girl on Amy's Most Wanted list, was Roma.

"Of course I'm sure, what are you talking about?" Roma asked quickly. Another yip and Roma clicked her tongue. "You need to chill out. This has to happen. It _has to._" Roma's voice got a little quieter, almost a whisper as she talked to her Eevee.

She looked back up, shaking her head slowly then a little quicker. She looked at me. She had pleading in her eyes. "Dan, I hate to ask and it has taken me a week's worth of consulting with various people and Pokemon to swallow my pride, but I need your help." she said, gritting her teeth. Eve yipped and Roma closed her eyes and clenched her jaw.

"Please." she asked, opening her eyes but focusing on the table. Chili almost fell out of his chair.

"What's this? Roma, asking for help from a _boy_?" Chili teased. Roma hit him and he actually did fall out of his chair. "Shut up fire freak, I'm in a bad mood." she said. She looked back at me. "Whaddaya say, Dan?" I ran my tongue along the bottom of my teeth, contemplating, when another voice came from across the room.

"Hey Roma, thought you had a boyfriend!" Roma's eyes narrowed and she muttered something before looking towards the girls. I narrowed it down to May or Dawn; Amy wasn't speaking to Roma at all and Misty and Leaf had no problem with her.

"Yeah," Roma retorted casually. Okay, it was Dawn. With May, she would have added a sarcastic June at the end.

"So why are you messing with Amy's?" Dawn asked loudly. All other chatter in the room stopped, ow focused on the drama that was Dawn. Roma laughed, but it was cold.

"Please, do you take me for a slut? I'm not like you, Dawn." Roma said coldly. I heard an earth-shattering "OOOOOHH!" come from all the boys in the class but myself and Paul. I noticed that Paul had a steely glare fixed on Roma.

"Well, at least I'm pretty enough to be one!" Dawn retorted.

"Guys, come on, not here," Leaf pleaded. "STAY OUT OF THIS!" they both shouted, glaring at each other.

"At least I have a boyfriend. That's more than _you_ can say, isn't it Dawn?" Roma asked venomously. The tension in the air could be cut with a knife.

"Dawn believes in staying with her friends. That more than you can say, Roma!" May shot back.

"No one asked you, June!" Roma snapped. I swear electricity popped in the air between these three girls.

"Um, you're messing with my friends, so you mess with me. That's how I roll. Problem?" May said. Roma wasn't fidgeting; this had gotten serious for her.

Roma opened her mouth to retort and a sharp bark interrupted her. Roma shut her mouth but she still looked mad.

"Are you gonna let yourself be bossed around by an Eevee? Or can you not come up with a comeback?" Dawn asked. Roma sat back calmly.

"If you knew me as well as she did, you would too Dawn, trust me." a light feminine voice said. Eve leaped onto Roma's lap then onto the table and sat down. She shook her head and the fur around it settled, revealing a rubix cube-like object held by string around her neck. She sat regally, as if she owned the place and attentions of all the humans in it.

"I have known Roma for five years. This may come as a shock to some of you, but Roma's not always as tough as she wants you to believe. Roma's had a rough, rough life. Roma grew up on the streets with only herself, me and a boy because her mother died and her father abandon them. She can look out for herself with enough to spare. But, for her strengths, she has faults. She has a hot, hot temper, one that full grown men would loathe to behold. And she doesn't make friends easily." Eve was staring right at Amy now.

"Amy, you have your differences. But both of you have long, difficult pasts that you really hate talking about. Roma prefers living in the present in relevance to hers. I know you feel she's betrayed you. This isn't true. She didn't remember until after that dream that you all jumped into. You need to know that you're a friend, if not a best friend, to my princess. She values you and your opinions." Eve paused for breath. Roma laid a hand on her back and Eve looked at her. They locked eyes and Eve nodded.

Roma looked at Amy. "I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings, or betray you, or anything like that. I know you feel this sting inside, one that you think won't ever go away. I know, Amy, I know. I've felt it before. My father, N, was the King of Team Plasma, quite a few years back. He married my mother, White, and they had me. My father loved us; I know that but I've been questioning it for a very long time. I was ten years old when he left. Only a couple weeks later, my mother was shot. There's a reason I don't like people knowing me." She took a deep breath. All eyes were riveted to the silver haired girl now.

She stood up and walked over to Amy, whose face had softened. She held out her hand, offering a truce.

"You're a first for me, Amy. And you're my friend." Roma said softly.


	28. Chapter 28: Forgivness

**Roma: *dancing* HAHAHA YEEES!**

**Me (pokeninja6600): Good. This is a short, but still very good, chapter. Here! Read it!**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Forgiveness**

Amy's POV

I looked at Roma, her eyes pleading. Her hand was out, hoping that I'd take it, that I'd forgive her.

This has really been a rollercoaster ride. I mean, my cousin Cress had been on a plane to Unova for a break, then back to Unova, when he met Roma, and they had a spark. Upon their meeting, Cress found out that Roma had nowhere to stay. Being the kind and noble guy he is, he invited her to stay with himself, his brother Cilan, his other brother Chili, and me. Roma had agreed, and she fast became my best friend.

She was there for me in times of need; she made me laugh, and comforted me when I cried. She was a genuine, normal, best friend. The thing is, she wasn't really normal. Whenever I asked about her past, she froze up and would change the subject. Whenever I asked about her family, she would mutter something and leave the room quickly. She knows a lot more about me, than I know about her.

Can I really trust? Will she be open about more things now the cat's out the bag? Will she trust me..?

I looked at Roma, my view steady. "Roma, I… I, forgive you." I took her hand, and pulled her into a hug. "Best friends forever, yeah?" I whispered, and I felt Roma nod.

"I'm so sorry, Amy," she mumbled. She then looked around the room, noticing that the whole class were staring at her.

"Roma, I thought you didn't like spotlight," I teased and nudged her side.

"No, I don't. I guess I'm just too brilliant!" Roma giggled and took a seat, next to me this time.

Everyone started to get into motion again, and we all settled down. I heard Dawn apologize to Roma, and she apologized back.

"We're all happy, now," Burgundy said to me.

"Except me…" I heard Iris mutter. I turned to her.

Now, we all know that Burgundy and Iris both had this thing for Cilan. Cilan liked Burgundy, so she obviously won. Unfortunately for Iris, she has no one. Apparently, all the guys think she's trying to act too grown up. It is kinda true. She was the one that told us about scary movies, she was the one to start trends (they never really caught on); she was the one who tried to do things before us.

"Lovesick?" Dawn asked.

"N-no!" Iris stuttered and looked at Burgundy with alarm. We all know Burgundy doesn't particularly like Iris, and has threatened to get her fists involved. I'm pretty sure Iris is scared right now.

I saw Burgundy's face soften. Iris said, "At least, I'm not in love with Cilan anymore."

As if on cue, I heard Dawn squeal. "Who's the guy?!" she kept repeating.

"I…don't know," Iris admitted and brushed some hair from her eyes.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Misty said with an inquisitive look.

"I saw him the other day. He was only a bit taller than me. He has brown-ish green eyes and short hair with a fringe. He was wearing green-ish brown trousers, a black t-shirt and an orange hoodie." I saw Iris' eyes sparkle as she told us about him. "We actually bumped into each other. He was carrying a camera, and I had my Axew in my hair. I said that he was such a little kid, and that he should watch where he's going. He said that my eyes were on the back of my head, making sure that I couldn't see him. We both sneered and walked in separate directions. The thing is, I haven't stopped thinking about him."

"Quite the predicament you're in," Leaf acknowledged.

"Yeah…" Iris said simply and shut us out. She started to doodle in her notebook.

I decided something. I was going to help her! Like I've helped most of my friends!

* * *

**Roma: *rambunctious smile* This'll be fun! Just you wait! *winks***

**Me: Our favorite Dangerous Duo are back! This is great! IN YOUR FACE, GHETSIS! Review please!**


	29. Chapter 29: A Peculiar New Kid

**Me (pokeninja6600): Hi! I'm out for summer break, thank all legendaries EVER!**

**Roma: *grin* That means she's gonna write, read and listen to accompanying music a lot more now that school's out! SQUEEE! *does awkward happy fangirl dance* :DDDDD**

**Me: *shies away from her slightly* Uh...well, yes...So, this chapter will be about, well, a certain new kid.**

**Rictor: *pops head in door* What happened?**

**Roma: *stares at him* *stares at me* N-Ninja...Y-You wouldn't...*fearful face***

**Me: *wink* Okay readers, enough suspense! Here we go! *throws Poke Ball***

* * *

**Roma's POV**

About an hour after Amy's and my reunion and forgiveness, Amy, Eve and I were headed towards the first elective hallway. Our electives were in the same direction but different classrooms, unfortunately. Eve yawned and asked me to carry her while she slept. I obliged.

Amy and I were talking avidly and my eyes were closed from telling something when we passed by the office. We had left early to beat the rush of kids and went a different, though notably longer, stretch of campus to get to our electives. I opened my eyes just in time to accidentally bump shoulders with a boy. I turned and looked at him over my shoulder.

"Hey, watch it!" I shouted. The boy looked at me like I was crazy.

"Me, watch it? You're the one who ran into me!" he replied. That voice...I turned around and focused hard on the boy. He regarded me coolly. I took in what he was wearing. Light gray sports shorts and a deep ocean blue T-shirt, with a green and black backpack. He had black hair waterfalling loosely down to his chin that framed an angular face and steel gray eyes. There was one singular thing that made him stand out from all the other boys. An inch-wide gold necklace inlaid with tiny diamonds and emeralds hung around his neck.

Our eyes met and it was instant. We both pointed at each other (rather dramatically, now that I think about it in retrospect) and shouted, "I KNOW YOU!" Amy looked at both of us and then nudged me.

"Who's he?" she asked, nodding in his direction.

"I'm...not actually sure." I said. I knew the boy, but his name just wouldn't come to me. It appeared he had the same feeling, because his brow furrowed as he looked me over. I could almost see the gears turning in his mind. Finally, his eyes met mine once again. He snapped his fingers, "Aha!"

"Roma?" he asked, gray eyes twinkling. I took a half step back in shock.

"How do you know my name?!" I asked, officially freaked by this point. His body posture relaxed and he put his hands in his pockets. _'To stop them from twitching' _I knew. I raised an eyebrow at my inner self. I guess this boy was already full of surprises. Eve stirred in my arms and looked up at me.

_"Waz goin' on?" _she asked tiredly. I shook my head distractedly, still focused on this odd boy with his eyes trained on me. He took a step towards me, his hand extended in a gentlemanly fashion.

"I'm Rictor. Rictor Koibito." he said with a gentle smile. I gave him an odd smile and shook. He brushed my hand with his lips. Amy let out a small squeak of shock, whereas I just stood there, paralyzed, staring at this Rictor boy.

"W-what was that for?" I stammered. He gave me another smile, this one showing the tops of dentist-daddy white teeth and winked.

"You'll find out soon, daaaaarling." he said, his eyes twinkling mischievously. Then he turned and walked off without another word. Amy and I both stood there, watching the place he left at. We looked at each other.

"What was that?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I honestly have _no_ idea..." I replied. I looked down at Eve, who seemed just as shocked as we were.

* * *

**Rictor's POV**

Well, that was fun. I chuckled. She didn't remember me. But I had just made quite the impression, now hadn't I? I looked back down at my now-crumpled up schedule with reluctance. In what seemed like a lifetime ago, I'd been allowed to roam free where ever I'd so pleased. Not here. I rolled my eyes, a scowl forming on my face.

My footsteps echoed in an empty hallway, making this situation more daunting. I was trying to find Room 908, Battle Skills. I felt a small smile form. Easy A class; I was a good battler and I knew it. However, I was unfamiliar with the terrain (school building) and found myself at the closest possible classroom door, hoping it was the one I was looking for.

I poked my head in the door, my hand still on the door handle. Looking around, I noticed there was a large amount of space where two people were facing off. One, to the door's (and thus, my) left, was a slightly built brown haired girl with a Breeder bandanna tied over her hair and two pieces of hair falling about her face.

Facing her, on my right, another girl. This one had a white hat covering blue hair and two yellow hair clips that held it together, with a scarf and possibly the shortest dress/ short skirt I'd ever seen. They both held Poke Balls, which gave me the impression that they had been about to battle and both turned slightly to look at me when I walked in. I felt myself freeze; this was not the classroom I'd been looking for. The teacher, a man who was dressed remarkably like a Cacturne, looked over at me.

"Looking for something?" he said in a ridiculous accent. I recognized it as a Hoenn accent but couldn't recall if I'd ever seen the man before or not. I decided not, seeing as I would've probably remembered him.

"Well, you see Mr..." I paused, realizing I didn't know the teacher's name.

"Harley," the man supplied.

"Ah. Well, you see Mr. Harley, I'm new here and I got lost. I was wondering if you could help me find Room..." I paused again, finding the schedule and flipping it around a bit. When I got it to a point where I could read it, I finished, "908." I walked over, leaving the classroom door ajar. I handed him the schedule and he took it, looking it over.

He ran his finger down the list, his lips moving as he read down the line. I glanced around at my surroundings, finding both the two girls who were battling and most the other girls in the classroom, staring at me. I met eyes with all of them and in the midst of the girls, there was one boy.

Green haired, green eyed, with a cocky smirk to show he owned the place, this boy sat completely relaxed, despite all the girls invading his personal space. I could appreciate a boy like that. It seemed like me. I gave him a respective nod then returned my focus to the teacher, who now seemed to know what I was talking about.

"Um, I'm actually teaching right at this second, but I'll assign a student to help you there, okay?" he said, already distracted by something else. I nodded.

"That would be fine, sir." the teacher paused and looked at me over his shoulder, his gaze inquisitive. I stood firm and the teacher returned my schedule to me after signing it with some sort of late pass.

"Drew, you look too comfortable over there. Help this boy find his classroom," the man said, waving a hand in the green haired boy's direction. The boy opened his mouth to protest, then closed it, flicked his hair out of his face and got up. He walked studiously over to me.

"Come on." he said, nodding towards the door. I noticed a distinctly Hoenn accent in his voice as well. I sighed; was everyone who went here from Hoenn? I shook off the thought and followed the boy.

**Time Skip: Minutes of Silence Later**

"I'm Drew. I plan on being Top Coordinator someday." The coordinator spoke suddenly. He flipped his green hair again, leading me to guess that it was kind of a trademark. "What's your name?" he said, glancing sideways at me.

"I'm Rictor." I replied shortly, aggravatedly shoving my hands into my pockets. I don't like asking for help.

"So, where'd you come from, Rictor?" he asked. I looked at this Drew character. The coordinator sounded like he genuinely wanted to know. I thought a minute.

"Do you mean where I was born or where I grew up?" I asked, looking at him and cracking a smile. He chuckled and shrugged.

"Whichever." he replied. I chuckled.

"Well, I grew up all around the globe, from Kanto to Unova. I think I was born in Kanto but I can't be sure. My parents abandon me at birth," I said, answering his unasked question. He nodded, as if in understanding. We didn't speak the rest of the way there.

We finally reached my destination (I was going a completely wrong way in the first place), Drew stopped at a classroom door.

"Here it is: 908, Battle Skills." I put my hand on the doorknob and was about to open it when Drew said, "Well, I'll see ya around, Rictor." He saluted loosely then turned and walked off. I smiled slightly and nodded, affirming that. Then I entered my new classroom.

An all new set of eyes turned my way. My gaze strafted boredly around the classroom, checking out some of my new classmates. Among them, a couple stuck out. One, a green haired boy who looked up at me with slight interest. Another, a confident looking boy with chestnut colored hair that was styled into spikes. He looked at me, made eye contact, then looked away, unperturbed by the new kid. And finally, the one that held my gaze the longest.

A female. She was wearing red and gold sneakers with purple laces, black leggings, a yellow, orange and red skirt that reached almost to her knees. A purple-and-blue sweater-like shirt was tucked into her skirt and on her arm was a single silver bracelet. It was small and dainty, hand-crafted with small links that were welded together, one inside the other. Her blue-green eyes met mine steadily and the hint of a smile shadowed on her face when she realized it was me. But the most striking thing about her was her hair. It was up in a messy ponytail and was the most startling silver.

I heard a voice clear its throat. I looked to my left to see an excitable-looking yellow haired man who, just from first glance, looked like he'd had too much coffee that morning. He smiled happily at me and jumped up from his chair at his desk to come shake my hand. His brown eyes were glowing excitedly and he clasped my hand with two of his and shook it firmly.

"Hello! I'm Palmer, Sinnoh's Battle Frontier Brain and teacher of this, Battle Skills class!" he said, guestering at the room and the students in it. I sweat-dropped and chuckled nervously at this man's over-enthusiasm.

"Um, I'm Rictor. I think I'm supposed to be here." I said, not mentioning that I wasn't really all that adept with directions or schedules. The man laughed.

"You think so? Are you a good battler, son?" he asked warmly, looking down at me. Now, I'm tall and lanky for my age and this man was probably just a couple inches taller than me. But just his _presence _filled the entire room. A grin broke out on my face as I nodded vigorously.

"Yes sir. I'm very good." I said haughtily. The man smiled again. He looked at his class.

"Hear that? The boy thinks he's good!" Palmer said. All attention that hadn't been on me before sure was now. Palmer turned back to me, a notable sparkle in his eye.

"Well, Rictor, do you think you can beat my best pupil?" I hesitated, looking over my possible competitors once more. I looked at Palmer and nodded, feeling assured that I was stronger than almost everyone in there. Palmer clapped his hands together, creating a boom that echoed through the silent classroom. He turned back to his class.

"Hear that, Roma? He thinks he can beat you!" He leaned in towards Roma's general direction and lower his voice to a loud whisper. He jerked his thumb at me. "Can you believe this kid?" he asked, laughing heartily. Roma smiled a little, keeping her ocean eyes trained on me.

Roma shrugged modestly. "I'm sure he could beat me alone, Palmer. It's Eve he has to worry about!" she said. As if on cue, a gold Eevee with a silver ruff popped its head out of Roma's messy ponytail and nuzzled her cheek affectionately, calling out its name. Roma giggled and lifted the Eevee into her arms, crossing her legs under the table. The Eevee and her Trainer alike looked at me with a special gleam in their eyes.

Palmer clapped his hands together one time, grabbing our attentions. "Well class, it seems Roma here has a challenger!" he said eagerly. All of a sudden, there was an explosion of talking and yelling about me and Roma facing off.

During the commotion, Roma got up and walked over to me. The Eevee was on her shoulder and they both looked more than comfortable. The girl with silver hair stopped just a few feet from my face. She was so close, I could smell the mint on her breath from Arceus-knows-what. She had a truly scary smile on her face.

"Just so you know Kiobito..." she paused, adding an effect to the moment. She lowered her voice a little and leaned in so that she was only a foot from my face; more dramatic. "I'm the League-qualified Champion for all regions up to here." She leaned in closer, lowering her voice to just a whisper. She was so close, her breath tickled my ear when she said dangerously, "And we've never been beat."

* * *

**Me: AAAAAAAAAND THERE WE GO!**

**Roma: *smacks me* YOU HAD TO ADD RICTOR TO THIS ONE, DIDN'T YOU?! DIDN'T YOU?!**

**Rictor: Don't worry darling, we both know who's winning this battle, don't we?**

**Eve: *haughty* Eve, Eevee vee Eve!**

**Roma: *translates quickly* Why, Roma and I! Personally, I think so too...But...Malory writes the next chapter...**

**Me: Ooh! And I left it at a cliffy! Hey Mal! WHATCHA GONNA DO?!**

**Rictor and Roma: *sweat drop* She can't hear you yet...**

**Me: Oh. WHATEVER, REVIEW PLEASES!**


End file.
